Angels Flying
by Merra Dawson
Summary: Cassidy Miller has more troubles in her life than she wants to admit, but when she boards the Titanic, all that changes when she meets that one certain Irishman, Tommy Ryan. There will be someflying angels, if you know what I mean. (MY FIRST STORY PLEASE REVIEW...)
1. chapter 1

**April 12, 1912**

Cassidy Miller stared up at the ship in front of her. It was a magnificent sight to behold, that was for sure. She just didn't want to behold it. Two weeks ago, she would have been having the time of her life. But now... what was the point? _Titanic_ was just another escape from her troubles. Sighing, she turned to her driver.

"Thank you for the ride, sir. You can be going now."

The driver nodded, but glanced at her, expecting to be paid. Cassidy set down her suitcase, the only possessions she brought with inside of it. Digging through it, she grabbed a twenty and handed it to him. He nodded at her and turned away. She turned back to the ship. Steeling her nerves, Cassidy marched toward the ship. Walking up the stairway to board the ship, she glanced about. She was amazed at how diverse the people were who were boarding, and the people who came to see them off. She was amazed at how little she knew about any of them, but how they gathered together to send off this glorious ship on her maiden voyage.

"May I see your ticket please, Miss?" asked a steward near the boarding door. Cassidy nodded, pulling a little slip out of her dress and giving it to him. Deaming it worthy, he handed it back and told her to have a nice trip. With another nod, and a quiet, "You too," she headed to find her room in first class. Which, it turned out, was next to impossible, because the ship was massive and it seemed like there were billions of people on it. Everyone seemed to be so harassed and annoyed. Getting thwough this mess would be a miracle!

"Henry! Are you positive you packed the diaries? Those are precious heirlooms and so help me if they are not in the luggage, I will divorce you!"

"Carla! I told you to keep your turantula in its cage! What do you mean, 'It's in my pocket'? Put it back now!"

"Sarài! Sarái! Has anyone seen a little girl in purple come running through here?"

As Cassidy manuevered through the ocean of people in the corridor, she thought back to when she had found out about this trip. Life had been so...simple back then. It had just been a month ago, but it seemed like ages. Her parents had arranged for a luxery first class trip, of course, she could never expect nothing less. When your father is the most well-known businessman of the century, your life is paved with gold.

But Cassidy's life these days were paved with horse dung, it seemed like. She still had gold, of course. She had plenty of that, and wasn't afraid of it ever running low. Yes, she had gold, but what is the point of gold if she had no point in life?

Cassidy glanced at the door numbers around her. _72, 74,_ and... _76._ Supposedly one of the grandest suites on the entire ship. She didn't doubt that as she turned the knob. Did everything have to be made out of the finest materials possible? And did it have to be so huge? As she stepped into the room, she was immediatly stunned by the sheer...amount of space there was. And the satin! Every cloth in the room was satin! Red satin chair upholstering, satin curtains, satin bedsheets, satin sofas. What happened to normal cotton?

Cassidy turned on her heel, taking in the room. Noticing all the doors around the suite, she figured that her room had about twelve rooms. She walked towards her bed, planning to unpack what little belongings she had, when she realized... _her suitcase was missing!_ Cassidy panicked. Everything she owned was in that suitcase! She thought back to the last time she had seen it, when she had paid her driver.

"Oh, no!" Cassidy said aloud. "Crap, crap, _crap!"_ Had she left it out in the crowd? She sprinted out her door, praying it was not too late. Why was her life so horrible lately? Someone had probably stolen it by now! As she pushed through the waves of people coming down the hallways, she suddenly felt a lurch, and the sound of engines.

"No!" she yelled, recieving some looks, still running wildly down the hall. She reached the door, but it _was_ too late. The door was closed. _Titanic_ had officially started her first flight on the ocean. The steward who had helped her earlier was nowhere to be seen. Defeated, Cassidy slumped against the wall. She was tempted to cry, but what was the point? It wouldn't fix anything.

Tiredly, she shuffled back in the direction her room. The people in the hall were a blur. Why did anything matter now? She soon found out, though, that it was nearly impossible to get throught to her room, because everyone else was trying to get to theirs as well. Not wanting to fight through anyone anymore, Cassidy walked away from the bulk of the crowds to the first door she found. As it turned out, the door lead to the poop deck. _Perfect._ She didn't bother looking around as she headed toward the rail. Gazing back towards Southampton, she humored the thought of jumping off and swimming. No, she thought, I would probably freeze to death before I got there. And the impact would probably crush me.

"Excuse me, beautiful?" Cassidy whirled around. Standing behind her was a young man who looked about her age, with curly copper hair. He was hiding most of it with a bowler hat, though, and wore a vest. He was smoking a cigerette, and had a strong Irish accent.

"I was wondering if it would be alright if I stood here," he said.

"Oh! Of course...Mr...?"

"Ryan. Tommy Ryan." He held out his hand. She shook it. "And you are...?"

"Right! I am Cassidy Miller."

"Right, Cassidy Miller. I don't s'pose you want a smoke?"

Cassidy stared at him. "Are you serious? I don't even know you."

"Ah, well..."

"Actually, I would love one...if that's okay?"

Now Tommy stared at _her._ "A lady like you...smoking?"

"You offered."

"Indeed I did," Tommy smirked and tossed her a cigarette. "Need a lighter?"

In response, Cassidy pulled out her own lighter and lit the tip of the cigarette. Delicately, she blew the smoke off of it.

Tommy Ryan grinned at her. "And what class are you, lovely lass? You don't seem to be one of the third class folk, like myself, even if you are a smoker."

"You are quite correct, Mr. Ryan. I am traveling first class. And my smoking is really none of your business. "

"Alright. Topic change. You traveling with anyone or by yourself? And I'll be having none of this 'Mr. Ryan' stuff. I told you my name is Tommy."

"You're kind of rude," Cassidy told him bluntly. "Also, I am traveling by myself. You don't need to ask any more questions."

"And _I'm_ the rude one," Tommy muttered.

"Pardon me?" Cassidy glanced at the Irishman.

"Nothing, lass, nothing."

"Well, I'm going back to my room, Mr. Ryan. I don't really want to see you again, it hasn't been a pleasure. Excuse me." She started to go to her room, tossing her cigar overboard.

"Lass!" she heard Tommy call. She turned.

"I said, _I'm leaving!"_

"Okay, fine. But I almost forgot. Do me a favor and tell me if anyone maybe related to you has lost a suitcase? I found it before I boarded and have been trying to find out who it belongs to." He glanced at her expression. "It says 'Miller' on it and I thought you might know who-"

"It's mine!" she blurted. Recomposing herself, she asked, "Could I see it?"

Tommy grinned at her. "Right this way, miss!" He walked away from her towards third class, motioning for her to follow.

And so Cassidy Miller had no choice but to follow Tommy Ryan, not knowing if that was a good thing or a bad thing.


	2. 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **So...I'm writing chapter 2 without any reviews so dunno if you guys like this or not...YOLO, I say. I'm going to seize the day.**

 **Daily Top 5 with Merra!! Ready?**

 **Top 5 Actors:** **(Y'all know who's gonna be first.)**

 **1\. Leonardo DiCaprio. heehee**

 **2\. Emma Watson. (Hermione, my spirit animal!)**

 **3\. Julie Andrews. ..and since I said that...**

 **4\. Christopher Plummer. HECK YES**

 **5\. Auli'i Cravalho. ..technically, she counts, right?**

 **Okay, anyway, I don't own Titanic or any of the characters, but I do own Cassidy Miller. Y'all don't hate. On with the story!**

Cassidy felt a slight sense of foreboding as she followed Tommy farther into the ship. He was almost skipping and whistling a little Irish jig. He didn't seem to be noticing anything around him, and it didn't look like he was getting them anywhere near her suitcase.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" she asked him, cutting off his whistling.

"Of course not."

"What?!"

Tommy turned around and smirked at her. "I haven't even been to my room yet, lass. Needed to see the boat off, didn't I? I had one of my good friends take the suitcase there. But it can't be too hard to find a room, can it?"

" _Unbelievable,"_ Cassidy muttered as they started walking again. "I'm following a third class Irish _madman._ The things I will do to get my stuff back."

"What was that, lass?" Tommy called over his shoulder.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself with," she told him. "How close are we to third class?"

"Right this way, beautiful," Tommy said cheerily. He pointed to a sign that read _E Deck._ "We'll be taking the stairs."

He reached the door and opened it.

"After you, madam."

Tommy said that with such an air of contempt that so perfectly matched that of a first class man that Cassidy had a hard time keeping a straight face. But she did, and with a haughty, "Thank you, sir," they headed down.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs, they ended up in a wide room of people. Cassidy could tell that they were very diverse, and most of them were immigrants. They were all absorbed in their work, and very few of them noticed as Tommy edged his way through the crowd, toward the hallways that lead to the rooms. He seemed to be looking for someone.

"Oi! Tommy!" Cassidy and Tommy turned to see a Swedish man of about thirty come up to them.

"Kristoffer!" Tommy grinned at him. "I found the owner of that suitcase!"

Kristoffer turned to look at Cassidy. "Tommy! You little—that's a girl!"

"What, ya never seen one before?" Tommy asked.

Kristoffer shook his head. "Tommy. How come it's always you who gets into these situations?"

 _Situations?_ Cassidy glanced at Tommy. He looked red.

"The lass lost her suitcase. I'm returning it to her," he said angrily.

"Riiiight," Kristoffer said.

"Excuse me," Cassidy said, eyeing Kristoffer wearily. "All I want is my suitcase, alright? Once I get it, I will thank Mr. Ryan here and leave. I will not speak to him again. I don't even like him. I think he's rude and kind of a nuisance. Just tell me your room number so I can get the damned suitcase."

Kristoffer blinked. "Uh..."

Tommy frowned. "Well, ya heard the lass. What's our room number?"

"...712," Kristoffer said, still looking flabbergasted.

"Alright, lead the way, Mr. Ryan," Cassidy told Tommy. As they walked away, Cassidy thought she heard Kristoff muttering about "a few days and let's see what happens," but she shook her head. That didn't make any sense.

Tommy was quiet as they walked along. He seemed gloomy and detached. Not that Cassiry minded. She didn't care how a third class man she hardly knew felt. At least, that's what she told herself.

Not at all too soon, they arrived at room 712. Tommy grabbed the door handle and swung it open.

"Well, there ya go, lass. Find your suitcase."

Cassidy walked into the room. It was tiny! And four people slept in one room! This was a crazy contrast from first class. But she stopped caring that moment, because sotting on one of the beds was...

"My suitcase!" Cassidy ran to it. Carefully, she flipped open the latches. Evreything inside was still intact, thank goodness. Flipping the latches back down, she stood up and walked over to Tommy.

"Well, thank you for helping me, Mr. Ryan." She held out a fifty dollar bill.

Tommy looked at the bill, then back at Cassidy.

"I don't want yer money," he said finally.

"How else will I repay you?"

"You don't need to. I just wanted to help you. Ya looked kinda gloomy. But I guess you didn't want my help, 'cause I'm 'rude' and a 'nuisance'."

"Well, you kind of are!" Cassidy said. "I was just stating the facts."

Tommy snorted.

"Well, sorry for not being _perfe_ _ct_ like you. Can you please just leave, lass? I'm not feeling well."

"Of course. Goodbye, Mr. Ryan. I...goodbye."


	3. 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **hehehhehehhehehhehehehheheh**

 **Okay. My chapters have been like really short so far. That ain't cool. (To me. I mean, I have no idea what y'all be liking out there. Cuz...no one is reviewing...COUGH)**

 **Anyway, I will try to make my chapters longer. K? Great.**

 **Also, I just realized how _legit_ Leonardo DiCaprio is in the Great Gatsby. Like, wow. (Well, he's always legit cuz he's Leonardo DiCaprio...)**

 **Anyhoo...time for daily Top 5 with Merra...I think that's what I called it last time... well.**

 **Top 5 Songs:**

 **1\. Every single song sung by Nate Ruess. Literally.**

 **2\. Prince of Thieves Overture _FRENCH HORNS ARE BEAUTIFUL_**

 **3\. Dragon Racing (score) from How To Train Your Dragon #2**

 **4\. The entire score of Titanic but I think my favorite is Hard to Starboard**

 **5\. Ehhhhhhhh... Beyonce's pretty cool, I guess...**

 **Finally, I don't own Tommy or most of the characters. I do own Cassidy, so yeaaaa.** **Also, in this chapter, the lullaby is mine. Straight from my brain.**

 **Okay! On with the show!**

Cassidy spent the rest of the afternoon telling herself she shouldn't feel guilty about Tommy Ryan's feelings, because she didn't know him and would probably never see him again. And it's not like she said anything wrong! She didn't see why Tommy got so upset.

Once she got to her room, she quickly unpacked her suitcase. It looked like everything was in there. She did a mental list of everything.Envelope with photos? _Check._ Two dresses? _Check._ Purse of money? _Check. And thank goodness,_ she thought. She glanced at the other items. Yes, they were all there. Cassidy didn't see any point in unpacking anything, so she dug around for a pack of cigerettes and went out on her private little balcony.

As she lit it, she looked out across the ocean back at Southampton. She couldn't see it anymore, of course. It was only a memory. She had already promised herself she would never return. She would make herself a new life in America and forget about Saouthampton. She planned to head to Wisonsin or Minnesota. From what she had heard, they were pleasant states, and Cassidy could use some pleasant stuff in her life. She looked back at the sea.

 _Hush, my child_

 _the sea is singing_

 _joy and fun and_

 _laughter bringing!_

Cassidy started. Why had she thought of that? That was the song her mother sang to her when she was a child to put her to sleep.

 _"Momma?" Cassidy said, clinging to her lamp._

 _"Sweetie? What are you doing awake at this time?" her mother said, crossing the room towards her. She was tired, but allowed herself a small smile. "Is your father snoring too loudly again?"_

 _"No, Momma, there are ghosts in my room!" Cassidy said, her six-year-old eyes lit with fear. Cassidy's mother crouched down and embraced her._

 _"Honey, ghosts don't exist," her mother told her._

 _"But I heard them!" Cassidy protested desperately. "Don't make me go back to bed with them!"_

 _"But they aren't real, darling."_

 _"They're real to me," said Cassidy stubbornly._ _Her mother stood up. She smiled at Cassidy._

 _"Would you like me to tell you a story?" she asked._

 _"Yes, please! But out here, not in my room."_

 _"Alright," Cassidy's mother said, sitting in her rocking chair and patting her lap. Cassidy jumped up._

 _"Once upon a time, in a city of little population, lived a small girl named Clara. She lived in constant fear, as did the rest of the city."_

 _"Why?" asked Cassidy._

 _"They lived in a town of ghosts!"_

 _"Just like my room!" whispered Cassidy in a hushed voice. Her mom just smiled._

 _"Now, one day, Clara was attacked."_

 _"By a ghost?"_

 _"No."_

 _"No?"_

 _"No," her mother said. "She was attacked by a young man."_

 _"What was his name?" Cassidy wondered. "I bet he has a mean name because he sounds mean."_

 _"Actually, the story never says what his name is. Anyway, when she was attacked, she fought back and the mean man went away. Clara realized she wasn't afraid of that man or anyone else."_

 _"Well, that's good," Cassidy said. "But what about the ghosts?"_

 _"Clara never saw another one."_

 _"What? Why?"_

 _"Because she was brave," said her mother. "You see, people who are brave aren't afraid of ghosts, so the ghosts don't exist. You are the bravest girl that I know. You just haven't realized it yet."_

 _"I realized it now! I'm brave!" Cassidy said, leaping off her mom's lap. "I'm brave! Ghosts aren't real to me!"_

 _Her mom followed her as she ran to her room. Cassidy jumped into her bed looking smug. "Mom, can you sing me to sleep, since ghosts aren't real?"_

 _"Of course," said her mom, pulling a blanket over Cassidy._

 _"Can you sing the one with the sea? It's my favorite."_

 _"Alright..._

 _Hush, my child_

 _the sea is singing_

 _fun and joy and_

 _laughter bringing_

 _She waves to you,_

 _she waves to me,_

 _and invites us to dance_

 _upon the sea_

 _Hush, my child_

 _for night is here_

 _calm you must be,_

 _for sleep is near_

 _The sea must wait,_

 _though she wishes to stay_

 _but she knows that tomorrow_

 _you can wake up and play_

 _So hush my child,_

 _the sea hushes too_

 _as she waves goodnight_

 _to me and to you."_

 _Cassidy's mom smiled as she finished, for Cassidy was already fast asleep._

 _Knock, knock._ Miss?"

Cassidy whirled out of her memory. Someone was knocking on her door."I'll be right there!" she called. She hurried across the room and opened the door. Standing outside her door was a flustered looking steward.

"Yes?" Cassidy asked.

"Are you Miss Cassidy Miller?" he asked.

"I am she," Cassidy responded. "Is there any reason you needed to call at my door right now?"

The steward nodded. "Yes, Miss, I was told to inform you that dinner is in a quarter hour from now. Mr. Joseph Dillans has cordially invited you to be his dinner guest."

 _Joseph Dillans?_ Cassidy was shocked. She hated Joseph Dillans! Mind, she hadn't seen him since she was probably thirteen, but from what she remembered, he was a little stuck-up. He was two years older than her, and she was forced to go places with him. Her parents didn't like him either, but they figured it was good for her to be social, so they allowed him to escort her places.

Jospeh Dillans was one of those rich people that flaunted their possessions and lorded them over other people. He was very class-based, and believed everyone with money was better than everyone without money.

She wanted to tell the steward no and slam the door in his face, but then she thought maybe Joseph had changed. Plus, it would be nice to have an escort to dinner and make a good impression.

Cassidy sighed inwardly.

"Tell him it would be lovely, and I would be honored to go to dinner with him."

 _Barf._

The steward nodded.

"He requests you meet him on the grand staircase in ten minutes."

Cassidy was overwhelmed by the vastness of the staircase. It was certainly very _grand._ She had quickly changed into her less fancy evening gown, and had put her hair up in what she hoped was an elegant twist.

"Miss Miller!"

Casidy glanced down at the voice. Joseph Dillans. He was almost exactly the same as whe. she had last seen him. He wore a fine satin suit, his dark oily hair was slicked back, and he wore a careless smirk on his face.

"Mr. Dillans," Cassidy acknowledged him. He held out his arm for her. Slowly, she walked down the staircase. When she reached the bottom, he reached out and kissed her hand. Then she held onto his arm and they began walking to the dining hall.

"Long time, no see, huh?" Cassidy whispered to Joseph.

"I missed you the entire time," Joseph whispered back.

 _Well, I didn't give a damn about what happened to you!_ Cassidy wanted to say, but decided against it.

"You...must have slipped my mind," Cassidy said.

Joseph grinned. "Not likely."

 _Perverted bastard!_ Cassidy thought. _He's disgusting!_

 _Hang on, give him a chance._

Cassidy took a deep settling breath as they entered the dining hall. Joseph didn't seem to notice. Maybe he was too busy looking at all the elaboratness of the room. Cassidy couldn't peel her eyes away from anything. There was a huge mantel with a clock, there were musiciand playing calming music in the corner, and there were people everywhere! Ladies hanging to the arms of there escorts, men smoking in the corner, waiters and waitresses running around with wine and food.

"Over here, Cassidy," said Joseph, leading her towards the nearest table. Cassidy noticed they sat in the only two spots left. The table was full of rich gentlemen and ladies who were old family friends.

"Mrs. Calaghan!" Cassidy exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in forever! How is Rachel doing?"

The woman Cassidy had spoken to smiled. "Cassidy! Haven't you just grown into a pretty young thing! Last time I saw you was...five years ago?"

Cassidy smiled. "Yes, I was twelve."

"Rachel was fourteen, then."

"Ah, yes," Joseph said. "She was two days older than me. She always bragged about it for some reason..."

"Ah, my daughter is a proud girl. Gets it from her father," Mrs. Calaghan added in a hushed voice. Cassidy laughed.

"Anyway," Mrs. Calaghan said, "Rachel is married to a young bank manager, and is expecting my first grandchild in July."

"Are you serious? That is awesome! Do tell her my congratulations when you see her next," Cassidy said.

"So what about you, Miss Cassidy?" asked another old friend, Sir Henrich. "How are your parents doing? I noticed they weren't on this ship with you when you boarded."

Joseph leaned over to pour Cassidy some wine. "Probably off on another vacation to see the King or something."

Cassidy had assumed this would come up in conversation, but she could not have possibly predicted how it would affect her; How vividly she would remember her grief of _that night._

"Please allow me to be excused," Cassidy said, standing up and blinking back tears. "I need some fresh air."

She walked out of the room as fast as she possibly could and when she got in the hallway, she went straight to the poop deck, the first place she thought of. she ran straight to the rail. It was ther she let her tears fall, straight into the ocean.

"Lass?"


	4. 4

**Author's Note**

 **mehhehhehhemehehehhe**

 **What is up my lovely readers! I have gotten a total of _FIVE_ reviews so far. (Which may or may not have been followed by five solid minutes of dancing through the kitchen and whooping.) So thank you for actually reading my story, cuz it makes my day.**

 **See, I just love the idea of Tommy Ryan. I mean, in the movie, we don't see much about him, which just sux. But it is lit because you can add so much to him, like a personality and a backstory.**

 **Let it be known I still frickin love Jack with all of my heart.**

 **GUYS I had a dream last night** **with Jack in it and I woke up crying cuz it was like such a beautiful dream AGH.** **Anyway, the last chapters have been like intoductory chapters, hopefully we'll get into some juicy plot twists soon. ;)**

 **Daily Top 5 with Merra?**

 **Favorite Authors:**

 **1\. Anna Banks (GO READ ALL OF HER BOOKS THEY ARE LEGIT.)**

 **2\. Stephanie Meyer (What can I say? Twilight was good.)**

 **3\. Rick Riordon.**

 **4\. J.K. Rowling**

 **5\. Sharon Cameron**

 **Well das it**

 **Thanks for reading my story! On with the plot!**

xXxXx

Cassidy turned around.

"Tommy?"

There he was. He was wearing the same outfit he wore earlier, and with the absence of a cigerette smoke cloud, he looked in a way more sophisticated. He stood with his palms up, slowly walking towards her, as if she might bite him. And his eyes...they were pools of compassion that struck Cassidy. But she was too deep in her grief.

"Lass? What are you doing?"

"None of your business," she snapped. "Go away!"

"Beautiful, please let me-"

"Back away! Leave me alone!" Cassidy cried.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, lovely. Come on, it's cold outside."

"I don't want to go inside! Leave me alone!" Cassidy repeated.

"Lass, please allow me to pull you back, get you somewhere warmer—"

"I said _leave me alone!_ " Cassidy turned back to the sea, her sobs racking her entire body. She leaned farther over the rail, allowing her tears to free fall. "My life hardly matters anymore..."

"That's not true, lass. Please back away from the rail..."

Cassidy started, faltering her sobs. His voice was closer than she expected. She turned. He was standing right behind her, arms out.

"I will stand where I very much please, Mr. Ryan," Cassidy said. "And I told you to leave. I will call the Master at Arms!"

"Lass, just come here," Tommy said, gesturing with his arms. "I can take you inside, you can warm up in your room."

"I don't want to go to my room! I don't ever want to back anywhere!" Cassidy snapped. "In fact, I may just jump over this rail right now!"

"No!" Tommy pleaded. Cassidy was shocked at how sincere he sounded. He legitemately sounded concerned about her, despite what she had said earlier. _No._ _Don't think about that_. What did it matter how Tommy felt about her?

"I will! Don't come any closer!"

"Please, lass. Listen to me. Just give me your hand and I can help you back-"

"Mr. Ryan, I don't need your help, and I don't want your help!" Cassidy glared at him, wishing he would stop trying to be so gracious.

"I understand that lass, but I want to help."

"Mr. Ryan, please. Can't you see I want to be alone?" she asked, leaning back over the rail.

"Oi, I can see that, lass, I just can tell that's not what you _need."_

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked, looking up at him through her tear-streaked eyes. "What I _need_? I don't suppose you know what it's like to lose both of your loving parents in the same night. I don't suppose you know what it's like having to keep those emotions botted up inside you because it's not right for a first class lady to be anything other than a smiling poster girl!"

"Lass," Tommy began.

"No!" Cassidy interupted him. "I have been told all my life that I must be the perfect little picture of grace, and to act like I'm okay, even if I'm not okay! How am I expected to do that now? Now that," she started sobbing harder, "Now that my parents...died saving me from...the f-fire that night..."

She kept crying, she couldn't get another word out, she couldn't remember what she had been ranting about, she just felt pain, raw pain, that felt like it was tearing all her bones from her body. She was drowning in her tears, not bothering to come up for air, just drowning in her grief.

She had never known she could feel this kind of pain, the kind of pain that stabbed every muscle in your body, the kind that ripped away all hope straight from your soul. It consumed her, as she was crying, but she couldn't stop, she couldn't break away.

She didn't remember how Tommy Ryan had done it, but he locked his strong, stable arms around her and dragged her shaking body away from the rail. All she knew is she cried long into that night, head in his jacket, her fingers gripping to his shirt, using him as a lifeline.

She cried and cried and couldn't stop. Somewhere in her near-incoherent thoughts, she realized she was allowing a near stranger to hold her and comfort her. But for some reason, that didn't bother her. She trusted Tommy Ryan. It was this realization that calmed Cassidy down, even just for a little bit, allowing her to drift into a restless sleep.

xXxXx

Cassidy slowly regained her consciousness. She didn't see a point in opening her eyes. She assumed she was in her bed in her suite. But why was her bed rocking? Luxery ships don't rock this much, let alone at all! She peeked her eyes open a little bit. Above her was the face of... Tommy Ryan. Suddenly, she remembered how she had left dinner crying and how she had yelled at Tommy and how she had started crying and couldn't stop.

Cassidy knew she should probably move. It waw horribly rude to be lying in a stranger's arms, allowing that stranger to rock you and hold you. But for some reason, Cassidy just wanted to relish the feeling of being in Tomm Ryan's arms.

They were nice arms, Cassidy thought to herself, then scolded herself mentally for thinking such an odd thing. Trying to keep up the act of being asleep, she gave a little snort and rolled over, which pushed her face into Tommy's chest. Her nose was pressed right into the fabric of his shirt, and she wiggled closer, taking in the scent of smoke and something else she couldn't place, but she liked it. She felt his chest rumble as he gave a little chuckle.

"Not a very restful sleeper, I see," he whispered. Cassidy nearly sat up. How did he know she was awake? But as time continued, she realized he was just talking to himself. Or was he talking to her through her sleep? She smiled. This man had been so helpful to her, and what had she done for him? Nothing. She had yelled at him, offended him, and had probably stolen the idea of him getting sleep tonight. He didn't seem to mind that though. He had been talking since she had woken up, so she assumed he had been talking while she was sleeping as well.

Cassidy allowed his words to wash over her, giving her a sense of peacefulness. He had a beautiful voice, his accent magnifying his storytelling. And what a storyteller he was! Even though he was technically speaking to himself, since Cassidy was supposedly asleep, he made it sound like he was telling his story to an audience of thousands.

As he finished another story, about a beanstalk and an ogre, Cassidy peeked one eye open just a crack. Even though she hardly knew the man, she had to admire his face. He had super tan skin and permanent dimples from smiling so much. _If he forgives me,_ Cassidy thought, _and I'm not too embarassed to talk to him, I want to learn more about him. He would be a nice friend in this high society world._

Suddenly, Tommy cut off his story. Cassidy squeezed her eyes shut quickly. _Had he seen her?_ His arms tightened around her, and he took a deep breath.

"Lass," he began, and Cassidy stiffened. _He knew!_ "I know that you're asleep, and I know that I've just been talking to myself this entire time...but I need to get this out. I...I was telling all those stories because I hoped it would comfort you. Because seeing you cry...it hurt my heart. I know it's crazy...I mean, I just met you today. But I believe in fate. I think I was meant to meet you, even if I'm a nuisance, even if you hate me...because I think...you just need a friend. And if somewhere in your subconsciousness you can hear me...I hope you don't hate me."

Cassidy almost stared crying again. What this man could do with his words! He didn't hate her! He just thought she hated him. Cassidy mentally rebuked herself for being such an idiot. Tommy was silent now, just rocking her back and forth, so Cassidy reached out slowly and grabbed his coat. She had her eyes open now, and saw Tommy glance down at her, eyes concerned.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

xXxXx

"Mr. Ryan...I..."

"Tommy," he corrected.

"Tommy..." Cassidy said. Tommy had quickly set her down on the bench, to her dismay, for it was actually quite cold outside, and without the human warmth around her, cassidy was starting to shiver. Despite that, Cassidy felt the need to apologize profusely for being so rude.

"...I just wanted to say...I am terribly sorry for my attitude towards you, right from the start. It's not you, it's me...I...I have alot going on right now and I seemed to have taken it out on you...and I'm sorry for that I just...and then crying like that in front of you...I am a horrible person." Cassidy buried her face in her hands.

"Aw, lass don't say tha'. I know how ye feel. I lost me mum when I was about five, and I didn't take it as well as you. I... ran away from home fer a while...at least you carried on with your normal life as best ye could."

"Tommy...I'm so sorry, I didn't realize–"

"Forget it, lass. There ain't nothin you can do about it. I'm over it now." Tommy's eyes seemed to have glazed over.

"Do you still miss her?" Cassidy asked, covering his hand with hers. He glanced at her.

"All the time, lass, all the time." He smiled weakly at her, and she smiled back.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked. He shook his head. "Oh..." Cassidy couldn't help but feel disappointed. He grinned at her.

"Lass, I would love to talk with you more, but I have a feeling it's gotten very late, and you are ice cold," said Tommy, clasping her hand in between his.

"I guess I'm a little cold..." she said sheepishly.

Tommy stood up and held out his hand to her. She took it and stood up as well. They stood there a little bit, just looking at each other.

Finally Tommy coughed. "Well, Lass, would you like me to escort you to your room?"

"I don't think you're allowed..." Cassidy told him.

"Like that'll stop me," Tommy snorted.

"Well, I don't want you getting in trouble," Cassidy said. "Well, I better go." She started to leave.

"Wait–Lass!" Tommy called after her. " Do ya...do ya think ye might want to meet up tomorrow and talk?"

Cassidy smiled. "I would love to." She turned back toward the first class door. "I'll meet you here around...noon?"

"Wouldn't miss it for anything," Tommy said, tipping his hat at her.

Cassidy grinned again. "See you tomorrow then. Goodnight...Tommy." And as she opened the door and walked down the hallway towards her suite, Cassidy heard behind her,

"Goodnight...Cassidy."


	5. 5

**Author's Note**

 **Hey guys, thanks for more reviews and stuff, they really make my day. I am so glad I downloaded this app, it has lots of promise. Anyway, I got a new tablet for Christmas, and it was acting stupid when I was trying to type, but it's working pretty great right now for some magical reason I can't explain.**

 **Daily Top 5 with Merra time!**

 **Top 5 dog breeds (yeah, I'm a dog lover!)**

 **1\. Those huge mop dogs :)**

 **2\. Shih-tzus**

 **3\. Springer Spaniels**

 **4\. Chocolate Labs**

 **5\. German shepherds**

 **(Anyway, as always, I don't own the _Titanic_ characters...I own the made up characters.) So...let's go!!**

 **xXxXx**

Cassiddy woke up to find she was on the floor, surrounded by a heap of blankets. Yawning, she stood up, rubbing her back...and promptly fell over, due to the lack of balance the blankets were causong her. Cursing, she untangled herself and carefully stood up.

She glanced at her bed, grimacing at the thought of some poor maid who had to make it, because it honestly looked like she had been at war in her sleep.

She stretched, walking across the gigantic bedroom to the window. The sun was peeking through the clouds at her, making Cassidy squint at the brightness. Looking across the waves that were lapping against the ship, colored by the sunrise, Cassidy felt a feeling of hope she hadn't felt for over a month.

Her thoughts drifted to Tommy. She was still a bit humiliated about her breakdown last night, but she had a feeling that he would forgive her. She wasn't exactly certain what would result of this, but she hoped it would be good.

Cassidy walked back to her bed and dragged her suitcase over with it. She pulled out the dress she had worn yesterday when she had boarded. It was quite lovely, it had belonged to her mother before her. It was sky blue with white lace, and a matching blue pearl hair clip.

Putting it on, she sighed. She had to go sit through boring first class breakfast now. She had never really enjoyed socializing with the other women at breakfast, it was all girl talk. Who is engaged to who, and which lady had the finest dress at the last gala.

 _Well, at least now I have something to look forward to,_ thought Cassidy, thinking of Tommy again. She twisted the knob on her door...and came face to face with Joseph Dillans.

"Oh...I'm sorry," Cassidy said, but wondered what exactly she was apologizing for, and also what Joseph was doing right outside her door.

"It is alright, Cassidy," Joseph said. "It was my fault for standing in front of your door like that. Did I scare you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Cassidy said, frowning. "But what are you doing here? I was just about to head down to breakfast."

"Ah, what a funny thought. You see, I was about to head down to breakfast as well, and I told myself, _now, be a polite young gentleman like your parents raised you and find a nice young lady to escort to breakfast._ And so I have concluded that I shall be your escort to breakfast, because last night's dinner was lovely."

 _Yes...lovely,_ Cassidy rolled her eyes mentally. _Are we skipping the fact that I ran out crying before the main course even got there?_

Yes...lovely," Cassidy said out loud. Joseph held out his arm. Sighing, Cassidy took it. They began to walk toward the dining hall.

"Hey, Cassidy, you never did say where your parents were last night. Mrs. Calaghan said they didn't get on the ship with you. Was I right? Are they off to see King Henry the...what number are we on?"

Cassidy glared at him. All her tears had gone last night, now she was just angry.

"You know what, Joseph? Maybe it's none of your business! Maybe they are visiting the king! Maybe they're not prone to traveling on ships. Maybe they're dead, for all you care! Why does it matter?"

"I...uh, look here, Cassidy–" Joseph began.

"Good day, Mr. Dillans," Cassidy interupted, and stormed away to breakfast, leaving Joseph dumbfounded behind her.

Cassidy arrived in the dining room by herself and glanced around the room. She scanned the tables, quickly finding Mrs. Calaghan, wanting to talk more with her. She headed over to the table of ladies sitting next to her.

"Why, Cassidy!" exclaimed Mrs. Calaghan. "Good morning, child. I never saw you after dinner last night!"

"Oh, yes," Cassidy said, her smile a little forced. "I...had to retire early because I wasn't feeling well."

"But you are feeling well now?" asked another lady.

"Oh, yes," Cassidy smiled, genuinely now. "Yes. I...must've gotten better over night."

"Well, please, please sit down!" Mrs. Calaghan told her.

"Of course," Cassidy grinned, sitting in the elegant chair. Smoothing her dress, she looked around at the other women. Mrs. Calaghan noticed this, and started to introduce them to her.

"Cassidy, have you had the acquaintance of meeting Ruth Dewitt-Bukater?"

"Charmed," Cassidy smiled at the older woman. Ruth smiled politely back at her with a sort of detached look in her eyes.

"And her daughter, Rose," Mrs. Calaghan continued, nodding toward the young redhead. "She had a slight accident last night, did you hear?"

"Oh...yes," Rose said. For some reason, she turned slightly pink.

"Oh, no," Cassidy said, cringing at how fake she sounded, but she was genuinely concerned. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I...was leaning over the edge of the ship...and I slipped, but thankfully a kind gentleman heard me and saved me."

There was a slight interruption when the steward offered Cassidy tea. She allowed him to pour her a little, and took a sip.

"Very _fortunate_ ," Ruth said, refering back to the man who saved Rose. "Mr. Hockley, of course, was none to pleased, I heard."

"Not pleased about much, though, is he?" Rose muttered. Cassisy hid a smile.

"Do you mean, Caledon Hockely? Joseph Dillans' friend?" Cassidy asked Ruth.

"Oh, yes. He's quite the gentleman. Rose and Mr. Hockley are engaged, and quite happy." Rose did not look at all happy.

Cassidy glanced between Ruth and Rose. She did not entirely believe what either of them were saying, and planned to ask Rose the truth.

Just then, she noticed Joseph sulk into the room, closely followed by none other than Caledon Hockley. Cassidy was pleased to see Joseph looking sullen. She hoped he wouldn't bother her again.

Rose, however, did not look pleased at all to see the pair of men, in fact she stood up rather quickly, and cleared her throat.

"It really has been lovely, ladies, really," Rose said, "but I really must get some fresh air." She then proceeded to walk out of the room quite quickly.

Cassidy glanced back over at Joseph and Cal. Cal was searching the room, undoubtedly for Rose. Joseph looked like he was looking for Cassidy. She stood up as well.

"Perhaps...I had better check on her," she said, nodding to the women around the table.

"Maybe that's a good idea," said Ruth, taking a sip of her tea. "Goodness knows if she'll listen to anyone these days, though."

"I'll try," Cassidy said. "Perhaps I will see you all at lunch today." With that, Cassidy walked out of the room the same way Rose did.

xXxXx

Cassidy spotted Rose standing next to the rail of the ship outside, surveying the poop deck below them. She walked over to her and leaned up on the rail. Rose glanced in her direction.

"Hello...Rose, was it?"

"Oh, yes...hello. I didn't catch your name."

"Cassidy," she said.

"Pleasure," Rose smiled weakly, then looked down toward the poop deck again.

"Are you alright? You seem, I don't know, out of place."

"I don't know Cassidy, I honestly don't. I...I'm engaged to a man I don't love...and this isn't the life for me. I wish I could break free...but I just can't. Cal always does everything for me, but I'm a capable person, I want to do my own work!" She looked back at Cassidy. "You probably don't care about any of this."

"Oh, no, I totally get it," said Cassidy. "I would probably feel the same way if I was in your shoes. Hearing your story makes mine feel somehow less important than yours."

"Oh?" asked Rose. "Not to be rude, but what happened to you?"

Cassidy sighed. "My parents died about a month ago...in a house fire...they had to make sure I was out of the house before they tried to escape, but it was too late..."

"I'm so sorry, Cassidy," Rose gasped, placing her hand on Cassidy's.

"It's alright...I...think I might be able to get over it."

"I lost my dad around a year ago, but I wasn't all that close to him, so it didn't hurt too much," Rose said.

"Ah, well," Cassidy said, but stopped when she noticed a certain curly-haired Irishman down on the poopdeck. He was talking with a young sandy-haired man who was quite good looking, but Cassidy couldn't stop looking at Tommy.

She finally looked up when she heard Rose chuckling. "Do you have a third class man you're smitten by down there?"

Cassidy blushed. "Oh, I wouldn't say _smitten_. He helped me out last night when I...had a bit of trouble."

Rose just smiled. "Boy, does that sound familiar." She looked down at the men as well, and stopped when she landed on the sandy-haired man.

"Looks like I'm not the only one smitten by a third class man," Cassidy teased. Rose blushed as well.

"He's the one who saved me last night," Rose said, still looking at him, smiling.

Cassidy gave her a sideways glance. " _Saved?_ Are you positive you just slipped?"

Rose turned to Cassidy, sighing. "Remember...how I told you I was engaged to a man I don't love? Well, last night, it didn't seem like I had any way out...I...I tried to jump off the ship."

Cassidy was shocked. "But...obviously that didn't happen...what _did_ happen?"

"Mr. Dawson down there convinced me to come back over the rail by telling me if I jumped, he would jump in after me."

"Well, how does everyone seem to know about this, then?"

"It was stupid, really. He was pulling me back over...and I tripped over my evening gown. So, there I was, dangling over the side of a ship, and a hundred feet below me was freezing water. Naturally, being the lady I am, I screamed my head off."

Cassidy gasped. "That sounds terrifying!"

"It was," Rose agreed. "Well, Mr. Dawson managed to pull me over, but my screams had managed to alert the crew members on duty. And they found us...well, we were in a sort of... uncomfortable position."

Rose blushed.

"Well, at least you're both okay," Cassidy said. "So, have you talked to him since?"

"Mr. Dawson? No...I mean...have you talked to your Irish friend since last night?"

"No...but I've made plans. I'm going to meet him at noon and we're going to talk."

"Well...I'd like to speak with him...and thank him for saving me...and not telling my fiancé about my little...exploit."

"You should go talk to him!" Cassidy encouraged.

"Alright, maybe I will. Anyway, I'd better get going, my mother is probably seething at my departure. Have a good rest of the morning, Cassidy, it was a pleasure speaking with you Cassidy."

"You too, Rose. I hope I'll see you at dinner, I may not be aeound at lunch."

Rose grinned and waved, then went back to the dining room. Cassidy glanced back down at Tommy one more time, smiling. She had two new friends now. Then she remembered Rose's words. _Do you have a third class man you're smitten by down there?_ Cassidy quickly shunned that thought out of her brain. She just enjoyed his company.

But when Tommy looked up at her suddenly and they made eye contact, Cassidy had to admit that his smile set butterflies free in her stomach.


	6. 6

**Author's Note**

 **Fun fact: Last chapter wasn't really s'posed to happen...but I honestly am just writing this straight out of my head. If it pops up while I'm writing, it goes in the story. I do have a brilliant plan for the end...but y'all are gonna have to wait til we get there, won't ya?**

 ** _No daily top 5 today_ AND THE WORLD EXPLO-**

 **xXxXx**

 _11:30, April 13, 1912_

Cassidy gazed at the clock at the grand staircase. The morning seemed like it was dragging on _forever._ After her talk with Rose, she had taken a stroll around the deck for about an hour, and now she had nothing to but anxiously wait for noon to come.

Cassidy's stomach rumbled. She glanced up at the clock again. _11:31._ She decided that was enough time to grab a quick bite before meeting Tommy. She tended to get crabby with an empty stomach, and she didn't want to be more mean to him than she already had been.

Quickly walking down the stairs, she headed to the dining room. Thankfully, she got there soon, and she hurriedly headed over to Rose's table.

"Hello, Rose...Mr. Hockley," Cassidy said, noticing Rose's fiancé for the first time. They were the only two sitting at the table so far.

Cal stood to kiss Cassidy's hand. "Hello, Miss..."

"Miller," Cassidy supplied, as Cal kissed her knuckle and sat back down. She tried to inconspicuously wipe her hand on her dress. "Cassidy Miller."

"Hello, Cassidy," Rose said, smiling. "I thought you would be missing lunch?"

"I just figured I could grab a quick bite before I headed down," she replied. "Is it all right if I sit here?"

"Oh, by all means," said Cal, leaning over Rose to pour her wine. It reminded Cassidy of how Joseph had done that last night to her right before she left. She noticed how Rose looked a bit uncomfortable.

"So...Rose," Cassidy said sitting down. "Should we be expecting your mother to join us?"

"Oh, I don't know," Rose said airily. "She'll be around some time, I'm sure."

Cal smirked. "She thought it might be a good idea for Rose and me to get some time together, you know, as a couple."

"Oh, am I interrupting?" Cassidy asked, to spite Rose. "Should I leave?

"No! Please stay!" Rose said, looking panicked. "I mean...the more the merrier, right?"

Cassidy grinned. "Right."

Rose glared at her, but Cassidy could tell she was hiding a smile.

A server came with their food and Cassidy started eating the elaborate dish as fast as she could.

"Might I ask why you are in such a hurry, Miss Miller?" Cal asked. "Does it have to do with Joseph Dillans?"

Cassidy promptly choked on her food. "Why, no," she said, hurriedly wiping her mouth while Rose tried not to laugh. "Why on earth would you think such a thing?"

"Ah, we were talking earlier, and he seemed very taken to you, and–"

Cassidy started coughing vigorously.

"Oh, my," Rose said, her face strained from trying not to laugh. "Cal, darling, would you...give Cassidy some water? It appears she's choking a bit."

Cassidy took the glass from Cal with a red face and gulped it down. Rose was shaking with silent laughter.

"Whatever is the matter, sweet pea?" Cal asked Rose, noticing this.

"Oh, nothing, Cal, nothing," she said, waving her hand jovially.

Cassidy glared at her. How could she find this funny? Joseph was nothing to be laughing over. She finished her water and stood up.

"You're alright, then, Miss Miller?" Cal asked, playing the gentleman.

"Yes, I'm fine, Mr. Hockley. I...need to get going anyway...I'm meeting someone."

"Are you sure it's not Joseph?" Rose asked innocently, knowing full well who she was meeting.

"Positive," Cassidy said, making a mental note to get Rose back later. "It's been a pleasure, you two. Goodbye."

With that, Cassidy turned on her heal and left.

xXxXx

Cassidy stood at the rail where Tommy had found her yesterday, watching the waves crash into the boat. She had left a little sooner than she had planned, so she was there earlier than she was supposed to be.

But soon, noon came and went and Tommy still hadn't shown up. Cassidy began to panic. Did he forget to come meet her? Did this mean he didn't like her anymore?

But it turned out that she was worrying for nothing, for at a quarter after twelve, Tommy Ryan came up to her with a grin, and all her worroes vanished. That didn't mean she wouldn't give him a hard time, of course.

"Hello, lass!" Tommy said.

Cassidy pretended to sniff and turned her head away.

"Lass? What'd I do this time?" He sounded a bit unsure of himself. Cassidy fought back a smile. She turned back towards him.

"You know I am a first class lady, don't you?" she asked him.

"Ay," Tommy replied.

"And you do know how to read a clock, yes?"

"Yes..."

"And when a first class lady says noon, she means twelve o' clock _sharp._ "

"Oh, I see," Tommy said. He grinned at her. "But ye can't possibly blame me for being late. The lads downstairs and I, we were havin a little contest, ye see, and me with my Irish competitiveness, well, I couldn't refuse, and it went a bit late an' everything..."

"What kind of contest?" Cassidy asked curiously, dropping the whole you're-late-I-hate-you act.

"Arm wrestling," Tommy replied. "I'll have ye know that I'm the best there ever was at arm wrestling. None better than ol' Tommy Ryan, wrestling extraordinaire!"

Cassidy punched him.

"Oi!" Tommy complained. "What was that for?"

"Bragging isn't tolerated here in the first class," Cassidy replied, smiling widely.

"So ya punch a lad who does?"

"Nope," Cassidy grinned. "Only you."

"So I should be considerin' myself honored that such a fine lady is punchin' me," Tommy said, rubbing his arm.

"If you want to," Cassidy replied.

"How 'bout _no_ ," Tommy said, eyeing Cassidy's fist, "...and before this gets more violent than it needs to be, let's you and I talk about something else."

"Fine by me," Cassidy said merrily.

"Eh...maybe we could start with why I found ye last night all distraught?"

"Oh..." Cassidy looked down at her feet. It was still a hard topic.

"We don't have ta if ye don't want to..." Tommy said hurriedly.

"No, no, it's fine, you deserve to know," Cassidy said, waving her hand. "See, I have...had the best parents anyone could have. Their names were George and Annabeth Miller...and loved me more than anyone could love me. They weren't like the other parents I knew, who were strict and bent on society rules. They would go to the park with me...they would tell me stories...we would sneak candy into fancy restaurants."

"Ay, they sound great," Tommy said.

"They were," Cassidy said, sighing. "But then...last month there was a...fire and I was sleeping when it happened. They woke me up, and told me to get out of the house quickly. I knew that the situation was serious, so I threw some shoes on and started towards my bedroom door, but by then, the fire had...surrounded my room, and I had nowhere to go.

"So my parents...they lifted me down out of my window...and dropped me into the bushes and told me to run to get help. I have...never sprinted as fast as I did that night...but it was too late by the time I cam back. The authorities eventually got the fire out...but...my parents were gone..."

"Oh, lass, I'm so sorry...that sounds horrible," Tommy said. Hesitantly, he held his arms out, and Cassidy, surprised but thankful leaned into him. They stood there in silence for a bit, Tommy rocking back in forth, Cassidy just breathing in his scent.

Eventually, Tommy loosenes his arms and Cassidy pulled away. She smiled at him.

"Thanks for understanding, Tommy," she told him.

"Anytime, lass," he replied, eyes full of concern.

Cassidy glanced away, a little flustered. Wanting to get off of the awkward topic, she switched it.

"Have you...ever played the question game?"

"Question game?" Tommy asked, obviously surprised by the topic change, but willing to go with it. "Which question game?"

"Here. I'll teach you," Cassidy told him.

"Alrighty," Tommy said, leaning back against the rail. "Let's hear it."

"It was a game I used to play with my parents," Cassidy explained. "So, basically we just ask each other questions and the answers must be honest and if you don't answer, you lose."

"Aw, I hate losing," Tommy said. Cassidy laughed.

"So, ladies first?" Tommy offered, bowing slightly.

Cassidy laughed again. "Alright. Um...how old are you?"

"Twenty three." He glanced at her suddenly. "And you?"

"Seventeen," she replied, eyeing him curiously. He didn't seem at all his age, he acted much more boyish. She blushed thinking about this. Luckily, Tommy didn't notice. In fact, he was studying Cassidy, seemingly lost in thought.

"So, uh," she said quickly, flustered, "Where did you grow up?"

"Belfast, Ireland. It was a great place to live, but I felt my calling was to go to the great U.S," Tommy said, snapping out of his trance.

"Ooh, I visited Belfast once, when I was little. I don't remember much though."

"Ah, well. Um... I'm guessing you don't have siblings..." Cassidy shook her head. "So...have you ever wished to have a sibling?"

Cassidy looked up. What an odd question! "Why, yes. When I was younger I always wanted a twin sister. I figured we could get into all sorts of trouble together, and like pretend that we were each other, you know?"

"Eh, lass, twin sisters aren't all they're cooked up to be."

"You know from experience?" Cassidy asked, suprised.

"Sadly," Tommy said, shaking his head. "Molly Ryan. She has a wicked pinch."

"Is she your only sibling? What's so bad about twin sisters anyway?"

"That was two questions, lass, play by the rules."

"Oh, please just answer," Cassidy pleaded.

"Alright, alright," Tommy threw up his hands. "No, she's not my only sibling, I also have an older brother, Finn. I believe he's...twenty seven? I know he's married now...he still lives in Belfast. Twin sisters are horrible. Molly once locked me in a closet for two weeks while my parents were on vacation."

"Oh, you poor thing, I bet it traumatized you for life," Cassidy teased him.

"It probably did," Tommy said indignantly.

"Right," Cassidy laughed. "Are you older than her or is she older than you?"

Tommy frowned.

"What?" Cassidy asked. "Did I say something wrong?"

"I hate being the youngest," Tommy muttered.

"Oh, pouty baby, do you think it makes me like you less?" Cassidy asked, grinning at the way he was acting.

"Ye like me?" Tommy asked, dropping the attitude.

"Yes, of course," Cassidy said. "Who wouldn't?"

Tommy grinned broadly. "True," he said.

"Do I get to punch you again for bragging, Mr. Ryan?" said Cassidy, to hide her blush.

"Was that yer question? 'Cause the answer is _no_."

"Okay, if that was my question than it's your turn," Cassidy told him.

Tommy started counting on his fingers. "Pardon me if I'm wrong, miss, and I usually am, but wouldn't I now have _four_ turns?"

"Oh...right," Cassidy said, remembering all her previous questions. "I guess, if you want to have four turns."

Tommy grinned mischievously. "Okay...have you ever dated anyone? What is your favorite word? Who's your best friend? What's a hobby you enjoy?"

"Wow, all at once," Cassidy remarked. "Uh...let's see...dating...no. I don't really date."

"Why not?" Tommy asked her, frowning.

"Well, because no one likes me enough to date me. I'm too much like the lower class for any of the first class to notice me. Wait, I take that back," Cassidy said, biting her lip. Tommy looked at her expectantly. "There's this first class guy on board...Joseph Dillans...who I knew from my childhood. I was talking to one of his friends, Caledon Hockley, and he said that Joseph seemed very taken to me...I don't know if that's true or not."

"Are you...fond of him as well?" Tommy asked. Cassidy looked up.

"Why?" she asked, confused as to why he would care.

"Lass, do me a favor and just answer the question." Cassidy was surprised to hear how serious he sounded.

"Am I fond of him? No. He's an arrogant jerk. He keeps trying to escort me to dinner, impress me with his money. No thank you."

"Typical first class gentlemen," Tommy snorted, lightening up at once.

"I know!" Cassidy agreed. "I don't see why they think they're better than everyone else. Honestly, it's the other way around!"

She held the rail and leaned back, and smiled at Tommy.

"So...next question?" she asked. Tommy shrugged.

"If ye remember," he said.

"As a matter of fact, I do. You asked what my favorite word is."

"Oh, right. So what is it?"

"Disheveled."

"Oi, that's a long one," Tommy said. "Might have to write it down for me. What's so great about it?"

Cassidy blushed. "I don't really know...it's just a good word, I guess. I never really thought about it. I like reading it, it lookes pretty on the paper."

"Alright, can't argue with that," Tommy said goodnaturedly.

"And to answer your other questions...I don't really have any friends and a hobby I enjoy...uh, I like to read, I guess."

"Hang on," Tommy said, holding up his hands. " _No_ friends? Not even one?"

"Well...yeah," Cassidy said sadly. "Like I said, no one really liked me growing up. My friends were usually adults."

"And that never bothered ye?" Tommy asked, looking sorry for her.

"I guess I never really thought about it," Cassidy shrugged.

"Am I yer friend?" Tommy asked, leaning toward her.

"Oh, yeah! Without a doubt, Tommy Ryan, you are my one and only friend."

"Aw, I just feel special now," Tommy said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up!" Cassidy said, and shoved him, cheeks burning. She tried for another topic change. "Looks like we'll only have time for one more question each. It's getting late. You might have to get to another arm wrestling contest."

"Ah, true. I believe it's your turn." Tommy said.

"Okay, um, favorite thing to do for fun?" Cassidy asked.

"Promise ye won't laugh?" Tommy asked.

"Why would I?" Cassidy replied, but at seeing his expression added, "I won't."

Tommy sighed. "Storytelling and...writing."

He glanced at her, as if expecting her to burst out laughing.

"What?" she said. "Storytelling is great! I loved listening to you last night!"

"Ye were listening?" Tommy asked.

"Well, yeah," Cassidy said, blushing _again._ Goodness, this was getting ridiculous. "But your stories are amazing. I would read a book if you wrote it!"

"Ye would?" Tommy said, sounding surprised but delighted.

"Of course!"

"Thanks, lass. Alright, my question is more of an offer, but I think it counts..."

"Sure, sure," Cassidy said.

"Alright, here goes." Tommy took a breath. "Would ye likw to meet me down in third class after supper and go to a party with me?"

"Party?" Cassidy asked, taken aback.

"Yeah, well, it's just a little get-together, a little Irish music, beer, not all that great, I mean...I totally get it if you don't want to–"

"Oh, no, I'll come!" Cassidy interrupted.

"Ye would?" Tommy asked again, grinning broadly.

"Yes! It sounds so much more fun than the silly parties I used to attend with my parents."

Tommys smile was getting wider by the minute. "Oh, it will be, lass, it will be," he promised.

"Alright, Mr. Ryan, you better not let me down," she teased him.

"I wouldn't dream of it, lass," he said.

"Well, then, I'll see you soon?" Cassidy asked him.

"Yes, meet me at the entry to C-deck, at say...eight?"

"Sounds perfect, I can't wait."

She started to leave, but Tommy grabbed her hand suddenly. She turned to look at him, surprised.

"Lass?"

"What?" she asked breathlessly.

"Today was fun," he told her.

"Yeah, I thought so too," she replied warmly.

Tommy quickly lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles. While Cassidy stood there in shock, Tommy left, a bounce in his step, to third class.

Cassidy suddenly wished it was eight o' clock right now.


	7. 7

**A/N Last chapter was super fun to write, I hope you enjoyed it, I just love Tommy/Cassidy banter. Anyways...the plot should be escalating soon!! Thank you all for reading and reviewing!!**

xXxXx

Cassidy hurried into the dining room, flustered at being late. She had spent a good long while getting ready for tonight, and hadn't paid attention to the time. She smoothed her dress. She had picked her nicest one, a green number with short sleeves and satin draped all around. She hoped Tommy would like it.

Looking around the crowded room, she suddenly saw Rose motioning to her from a center table. Gratefully, she headed over to that table. Unfortunately, the only seat left was next to...Joseph. Sighing, Cassidy plopped herself next to him.

"You look stunning," he whispered to her, looking hopeful.

"Thank you," she said politely, cringing. She turned away from him, picking up her fork. Chewing, she looked around. It was mostly the same people she had seen at breakfast and lunch, but then she noticed the sandy-haired man across from Rose.

It was the same man Rose had been looking at earlier, who had been talking to Tommy! He looked a little nervous about being here, so Cassidy smiled at him.

"Hello, Rose...everyone. Sorry I'm late, I...must've fallen asleep," Cassidy lied, not needing everyone to know just why she had been late.

"That's fine, Cassidy," Rose said, smiling. Then she turned to look at the sandy-haired man. Mr. Dawson, Cassidy thought Rose had told her.

"Have you had the pleasure of meeting Mr. Dawson?" Rose asked Cassidy, winking at her.

"I don't believe I have," Cassidy said, smiling at him.

"Please, call me Jack. 'Mr. Dawson' sounds too much like my father," he told her.

"Alright, Jack," Cassidy said, grinning. He seemed nice. She could see why Rose liked him, he was good looking too, but Cassidy was partial to another type. Joseph leaned over to her.

"Mr. Dawson...er, Jack there was just telling us about how he has lived homeless the past years," he said to her loudly. Cassidy was appalled at his rudeness. She quickly turned to Jack.

"Really?" she asked, genuinely curious, but also trying to ignore Joseph's obvious rudeness. "What was it like? How'd you get enough to eat?"

Jack chuckled. "Wasn't too hard. I mean, I had a little money, from selling my drawings and playing poker...I got around well enough." He popped some food in his mouth. "And I had pretty low standards, too. Any poor guy would have to, wouldn't he?"

"I suppose," Cassidy agreed. "So you're an artist?"

"Give or take," Jack said humbly. "I'm not that good."

"Oh, he's just saying that, Cassidy!" Rose cut in. "You should see his portfolio, he's exquisite!"

Cal frowned. "As exquisite as _Something Picasso_?"

Rose glared at him. "I would say."

"Oh, I would never claim to be greater than Picasso," Jack told Cal.

"Oh, you know him, too, then?" Cal said, his smile strained.

"Hey, you guys," cut in a woman from the end. Cassidy believed she was Margaret Brown. "You're gonna have to either explain what the heck you're talkin' about or switch topics down there, I'm not following anything you're sayin'!"

"Here, here," Joseph said, taking a drink. While Margaret had said it in a joking way, Joseph sounded downright mean when he replied. Cassidy shot a glare at him, but he was looking the other way.

"So, Mr. Dawson," Ruth said (with obvious distaste, Cassidy thought), "How exactly _did_ you save my daughter last night? I am, of course, thankful that you were there." She sounded the opposite of thankful.

Cassidy glanced at Jack. What would he say? She knew what had happened, but he couldn't tell everyone about Rose almost jumping off the ship. He was staring intently at Rose, who seemed frantic.

"Well," he started, still looking at Rose. "I guess you could say I was in the right place at the right time. I had...gone out for a smoke...and I heard a lady screaming. 'Course I figured I needed to help whoever it was, so I found Rose dangling over the side of the ship, holding on for dear life."

 _Man, he's a good liar,_ Cassidy thought, impressed. Even _she_ believed his story a bit, and she knew what actually happened.

"So I grabbed onto her hands and pulled her back over. Unfortunately, those officers came along right after that, and she had landed on top of me..." Jack said, not needing to continue.

"Right," Cal said, his smile not reaching his eyes. "I'm so glad you did that, thank you. If it weren't for you, my fiancé here might not have been able to enjoy this dinner with me."

"Yeah," Jack agreed, his eyes hardening at the word _fiancé_. Or maybe that was Cassidy's imagination.

The rest of the dinner was rather uneventful, and as the courses progressed, the talk grew to be exceedingly boring, politics and such.

Finally, Colonel Gracie stood up and said, "Well, join me in a brandy...gentlemen?"

Cassidy heard Rose whisper in an undertone to Jack, "Now they'll disappear in a cloud of smoke and congratulate each other on being masters of the universe." Cassidy bit back a laugh as the men stood up. Then she noticed how late it had gotten.

"Oh!" she jumped up as well.

"You're not...joining us, Cassidy, are you?" Joseph smirked. The other men chortled.

"No, Joseph," Cassidy said coldly. "I just realized I have somewhere to be."

"Oh, must you leave?" Rose asked.

Cassidy smiled at her. "Yes," she said meaningfully. "It's been a pleasure, everyone, this dinner was wonderful. Jack, it was nice to meet you."

"And you as well, Cassidy," he replied, popping a mint into his mouth, nodding at her. Cassidy wondered when the last time he had a good, nice, meal like this was. She figured he deserved it, though.

"See you tomorrow, everybody," Cassidy called. The rest of the ladies waved to her, and she left.

When Cassidy had walked as far as the Grand Staircase, she realized she had no idea how to get to the C Deck entrance, where Tommy had told her to meet him. Sighing, she looked at the clock. She was going to be so late.

"Cassidy?" She turned around. It was Jack.

"Jack? What are you doing here? Are you finished eating?" Cassidy asked him. He shrugged.

"I'm gonna wait here for Rose," he said simply.

"Oh, did you invite her to the party?"

"How do you know about that?" Jack asked, looking up at her.

"I was invited, myself."

"By who?"

"Tommy Ryan, do you know him?" Cassidy didn't need him to know that she and Rose were spying on them.

"Yeah, I met him yesterday. He seems nice," Jack winked at her.

She blushed, but sighed. "Problem is, he told me to meet him at the C Deck entrance, but I don't know how to get there."

"Well, I could take you down there when I go with Rose," Jack offered.

"Would you?" Cassidy asked, grateful. "I mean, I don't want to be a burden."

"No, no, it's fine," Jack waved her off. "We'll just wait for Rose and be on our way."

"If you say so," Cassidy said smiling, leaning against the stairway rail. It was only a matter of minutes before Rose hurried towards them.

"Hello, again, Cassidy," Rose said hastily, then looked to Jack. "Jack, what–"

"You wanna go to a real party?" He interupted her, grinning. Rose didn't even have to respond, she just grabbed his arm.

"Lead the way," she told him. Jack turned back to Cassidy, his other arm outstretched.

"Coming?" He asked. "We don't want to keep Tommy waiting, now do we?"

Rose smacked him and he laughed, Cassidy taking his other arm.

"It's okay, Rose, I don't mind him," she told Rose. "We don't need Jack here getting hurt."

"Nah, I'm fine," Jack said as they started walking. "It was just a girl hit. I've been beat up by people four times her size."

Cassidy knew immediatly that Rose was offended. She quickly turned away and heard a loud _SLAP._

"OW!" Jack burst out, and Cassidy turned back to find him rubbing his neck. "Man, you can hit hard when you want to!" Rose just giggled.

"Are you okay, Mr. Dawson?" Cassidy teased him.

"No!" He said, looking at Rose. She just smiled innocently at him. Then she looked over at Cassidy.

"So...you're meeting Tommy?" she asked, winking.

"Yes..." Cassidy blushed.

"Is he nice?" Rose continued.

"Nice enough, for an Irish bloke," Cassidy said, taking the oppotunity to make fun of him.

"Yes, but you have to watch out for his mouth," Jack said.

"What do you mean?" Cassidy asked.

"That man had taken to swearing like a dog takes to a cat."

"Really?" Cassidy asked. "I've never heard him swear..."

"Ah, no he's too much of a gentleman to swear in front of a lady," Jack grinned.

"I'll have to talk to him about that," Cassidy said, smiling at the thought.

"I feel like I've heard you swear before," Rose told Jack. He chuckled, embarassed.

"Guess I'm not a gentleman," he said. "You don't...mind, d'you?"

"Oh, no, it's fine, I do it all the time to annoy Cal," Rose said.

"Ah, look we're here, Cassidy," Jack told her. She looked up. Tommy was waiting next to a sign for C Deck, whistling. She hurried ahead of Jack and Rose. Tommy saw her and waved, and she waved back. She could her faint music wafting from below them. Cassidy ignored that and ran up to Tommy.

"Sorry I'm late," she said breathlessly. "Dinner went late and then I didn't know how to get here–"

"Aw, tha's okay, lass, makes up for my being late earlier," he amended. Then he noticed Jack and Rose walking towards them. "So Jack got them angles jinxed now, did he?"

"What are you talking about?" Cassidy asked him. He just chuckled.

"Nothin, lass, it's an inside joke. How ya doin', lad?" Tommy called to Jack.

"Pretty great, but man, that dinner was exhausting, Rose, I don't know how you do it every day," Jack said.

"You get used to it," she replied, giggling.

Jack shook his head at Tommy, and gestured toward the door.

"Shall we?" he asked, waving his arm for Cassidy and Tommy to go first. Tommy held out his arm.

"Well?" he asked. Cassidy grabbbed his arm and started running towards the sound of the music.

"Woah, lass!" Tommy laughed, stumbling behind her. She could hear Jack and Rose chortling behind them. Soon the music got louder and she slowed down to let Tommy catch his breath.

"Lass," Tommy gasped, clutching his ribs, slowing to a stop. "Warn me before ya do that next time, would ye?"

Cassidy just smiled. Tommy shook his head, breathing fast.

"Let's just get in there, all right?"

"Fine by me," Cassidy replied. They walked into the room, and Cassidy was instantly breathless with wonder. It was loud, and hazy, and there were people everywhere! People laughing, drinking, wrestling, dancing, and just having fun. The music was loud and upbeat and everyone seemed to be getting into it.

Instinctively, Cassidy grabbed Tommy's hand so they wouldn't be seperated. She turned to him. She could see his lips moving, but couldn't hear him over the tumult.

" _What_?" she yelled. He leaned in, right next to her ear. Cassidy shivered. He was a bit too close for what was proper.

"Would ye like to get some drinks wit' me?" he shouted in her ear. She nodded hastily, pulling away from him.

"Lead the way," she replied. Somehow Tommy heard her, and he pulled her towards the other side of the room. Cassidy grabbed a cigerette from her pocket on the way down and at Tommy's appraisel, she stuck one in his mouth too. He flashed a grin at her, and grabbed four beers from a random table.

"Why so many?" Cassidy asked him, glancing at him questioningly. Tommy just shrugged.

"Shall we find a table?" he called. Cassidy nodded, and started to head to the little tables in the corner. She saw Rose and nodded to Tommy. He nodded back to show he understood, and they went over to that table.

Tommy elbowed his way through the crowd with Cassidy close on his heels. She quickly sat down while Tommy set down the drinks. Rose grabbed one and smiled at Cassidy while Tommy sat down.

"Where's Jack?" Cassidy called over the din. Rose kept smiling and pointed to the dancing crowd. Cassidy spotted Jack dancing with a little girl, twirling her around. It was a sweet sight.

"Too bad he's not dancing with you," she remarked to Rose. Rose just shook her head.

"I don't dance," she said.

Tommy leaned over to Cassidy, taking a drag of his cigar.

"Do ye dance, lass?" he questioned.

"A little," Cassidy said, dropping her cigerette to take a drink of her beer.

She was interrupted when Tommy grabbed her hand.

"A little's better than nothin'!" he yelled, pulling her into whirling crowd. Cassidy cried out, clinging to Tommy's shirt.

"Tommy, I haven't...I can't–"

He shushed her by putting his finger to her lips.

"It's simple, lass. Just follow my lead, nothin's gonna happen," he told her. He started hopping to the beat. "See?"

Cassidy quickly tried to follow his steps, heart in her throat.

"Sorry!" she yelped as she stepped on Tommy's feet.

" 'S alright, I got strong Irish feet," Tommy laughed. Cassidy grinned apologetically. Soon, the music got faster and wilder and Cassidy got swept into it. It really wasn't all that bad, Tommy was doing most of the dancing.

"Ye alright, lass?" Tommy called, after a couple dances.

"I'm doing wonderful," she laughed. "When'd you learn to be such a good dancer?"

"Oh, ye gotta blame Molly for tha' one," he replied. "Only boy in the town who would dare dance with 'er."

"Well, I should be thankful that someone in here knows what they're doing. I can't even move without falling over someone," Cassidy said, holding on tightly to both of his hands.

"Ah, you're too hard on yerself lass," Tommy told her.

As the music slowed, Cassidy leaned into Tommy's chest and wrapped her arms around his back. She knew that this was probably not proper at all, but she honestly didn't care. Tommy smelled like tobbaco and smoke, and it was a nice combined smell.

"Lass?" Tommy asked.

"Hmmm?" She stayed in the same spot, face in his shirt.

"Did ye ever tell me where ye grew up?"

"Oh, I don't think so..." Cassidy pulled away from his shirt. They were standing in one place now, rocking back and forth, the crowd forgotten. "I was actually born in a small Canadian town...but I don't remember much because we left when I was very little. My parents and I moved to England after that, so I consider myself an English girl, I guess."

"Ah, I like English girls better than Irish girls," Tommy remarked.

"What do you mean?" Cassidy asked, her cheeks feeling warm all of a sudden. He glanced at her, smirking.

"For one, English girls are _much_ prettier," he started. Cassidy looked at her feet.

"Are they?"

"Yes," Tommy said, grabbing Cassidy's chin and looking right into her eyes. Cassidy nearly stopped breathing. What was going on? Was...was he going to kiss her? Tommy's eyes were smoldering. Cassidy's heart was beating rapidly.

Suddenly, they were knocked over by a drunk Swedish man.

"Pardon, pardon," he apologized.

"Watch where yer bloody goin'!" Tommy said furiously, helping Cassidy off the floor. "Are ye alright, lass?"

"I...think I'll be fine," Cassidy said breathlessly. "I'm...gonna go and...get some more drinks."

With that, she turned away from Tommy and quickly walked away, heart beating not slowed down one bit and her brain running furiously.


	8. 8

**A/N I have a feeling you guys are mad at me now...also I'm sorry for all the stupid spelling mistakes, autocorrect doesn't work properly on my tablet.**

xXxXx

"Rose, I need your help," Cassidy said hurriedly as she sat down next to her. Nobody else was at the table, they were all swept away into the party. Cassidy had no idea how late it had gotten.

"With what?" Rose looked a little pink cheeked. "I'll help, but quickly because Jack is grabbing more drinks and I think we'll dance agd.ain."

"Oh, you did dance with him," Cassidy said.

"Yeah, it was a little against my will, but honestly, I haven't had that much fun in years," Rose confessed.

"Me neither," Cassidy said. "First class life just isn't the same."

"Tell me about it. So...what'd you need help with?"

Cassidy looked at her hands, face flaming. "Well...just now...me and Tommy were dancing...and we were talking...and he...well, I think he said I was pretty...and our faces were so close...and I thought...well, I thought we were going to kiss!"

"Didn't you?" Rose asked, smiling.

"No...some guy ran into us...but I don't know what to do! What if we had kissed? I mean, I've known this man for two days! But...he's the closest friend I've ever had...and I really like doing things with him...I just don't know...'"

"Just don't know what?"

"If I'm ready for all this. I'm seventeen, he's twenty three, that's six years of an age difference...I have no experience...and what if I'm reading this all wrong..."

"No, Cassidy, I think he really likes you," Rose said seriously. "I've seen the way he looks at you when you aren't watching...I'd say he was indeed trying to kiss you there."

"But am I ready for it?" Cassidy asked, wringing her hands. "And...he's six years older than me...and I don't know if this is love, or just the most I've ever felt for someone!"

"Okay, hang on," Rose said. "Does you feel butterflies wheneve he smiles at you?"

"...yes," Cassidy said slowly.

"Do you want to spend all your time with him? Do you want to close to him? Would you ever consider raising a family with him?"

"Yes," Cassidy blushed.

"Well, there you have it!" Rose said, smiling at Cassidy. "You're in love!"

"But what if Tommy doesn't feel the same way?" Cassidy frowned. "What if he just wants to be friends?"

Rose leaned over to her. "This might just be me making quick conclusions on an observation, but I have seen the desire in his eyes when he looks at you, I have seen wistful glances in your direction, and I've only known him for about an hour. I do believe he is crazy about you, and you have to tell him!"

"You really think so?" Cassidy asked Rose. "Well...maybe I should talk to him."

"Talk to who?" Cassidy looked to find Jack coming up behind Rose, two drinks in his hand.

"Tommy," Rose said. Cassidy snapped her head to Rose. She didn't need everyone to know that!

"She can't find him anywhere," Rose continued. "So she needs to talk to him about not getting lost."

Cassidy inwardly sighed with relief. Jack smiled at her, handing Rose a beer. "Well, lucky for you, I just saw him!"

"Really? Where?" Cassidy asked. Jack pointed to the far side of the room.

"Bjorn Gunderson, my roomate, just challenged him to an arm-wrestling contest," he told her. She jumped out of her seat.

"Now _this_ is something I have to see," Cassidy said. Laughing, Jack and Rose followed her. She wove her way through the crowds, eventually spotting Tommy, a look of pure concentration on his face, cigerette in his mouth, straining his arm against the Swedish man across from him.

"Come on, man, you can do it!" a Scottish bloke encouraged Tommy. Cassidy could see the sweat running down his face. Suddenly, Cassidy had a mischievous idea. She pressed closer to the arm wrestling men, coming up right behind Tommy. He didn't notice her as she leaned in right next to his ear.

"Boo."

The room erupted as Tommy's arm slacked suddenly and the Swedish man declared victory as he slammed Tommy's arm down, knocking over many a beer on the table. But Tommy just turned to look at Cassidy.

"Lass," he breathed. "Ye don't scare a man like tha'." She grinned at him.

"I was gonna win, too," he complained. The Swedish man snorted. Tommy turned to glare at him. "Two outta three," Tommy said furiously. Just then, Rose leaned in over the table and grabbed Tommy's cigerette.

"So," she began. "You think you're big tough men? Let's see you do this." She proceeded to have Jack hold up her skirt while she stood up on her toes. Cassidy was impressed, and turned to see how Tommy was reacting to this. She nearly burst into laughter at the look on his face. Just then, Rose fell over into Jack's arms, giggling.

"I haven't done that in years," she explained to him.

Soon, the band struck up a new song, and an Italian man grabbed Rose's arm, and she grabbed onto Jack, and one thing lead to another and soon Cassidy and Tommy were weaving around the room after Jack and Rose, laughing all the while.

xXxXx

"Lass," Cassidy heard. She could feel her arm being shaken. "Lass!" Groggily, she looked up. Tommy was leaning over her, smiling.

"Whazzamatter?" she asked. "What time is it?"

"It's 'bout two in the morning. Ye fell asleep on this table, so we just ket ye sleep."

Cassidy sat up, looking around. The room was pretty much empty, and had a sort of eeriness. She was sitting on top of a circle table, with Tommy leaning back in one of the chairs.

"Where is everyone?" she asked Tommy. "Last I remember, we were all talking, and drinking, and laughing..."

"They all left 'bout an hour ago," Tommy explained.

"And everyone saw me asleep on the table?" Cassidy asked, humiliated. Then she realized something. "And you've been sitting here all this time watching me? You should've woken me up, you need sleep–"

"It's fine, lass," Tommy said. "I enjoyed watching ye sleep. Yer very peaceful."

Cassidy blushed, and slid off the table. She stood up.

"Well, now yer awake, maybe I should take ye back to yer room," Tommy said.

"Yeah, it is kinda late," Cassidy agreed. But she was hesitant as Tommy walked a little bit ahead of her, leading her to first class. Did he want to kiss her earlier? Did he...like her? As more than a friend? She wondered if he felt rejected now. She was such an idiot. Why didn't she just talk to him?

He seemed distant as they walked up the stairs and down the hall, oblivious to Cassidy's tormented thoughts. Cassidy spoke suddenly. "This is my room," she said, pointing to the door in front of them.

Tommy shoved his hands in his pockets. "Alright, goodnight, lass."

She turned to him, but he was looking at the ground, and it seemed all his earlier confidence was gone. She wanted to ask him about what had happened earlier, but she was a coward, and all she got out was,

"Goodnight, Tommy. See you tomorrow?"

"I s'pose," he said, still not looking at her. Cassidy opened her door and glanced back at him.

"I had fun tonight," she whispered.

"I did too, lass."

"Well...goodnight," Cassidy said, and before things got more awkward, she closed her door and went into her room.

"Why am I such an idiot?" she said out loud, flopping onto her bed. Now she'd probably never know if Tommy liked her or not.

She glared at herself in the mirror as she put on a nightgown. Why was she obsessing over Tommy this much? Was Rose right? Was she...in love with him?

Cassidy had only known him for forty eight hours, but she couldn't deny the odd feelings she had. She had never felt like this, and it kindnof scared her. She flopped into her bed, and after restlessly turning back and forth, she fell into a light sleep.

But only an hour later, she woke up and sat bolt upright, clinging to her sheets. She had a nightmare that the Titanic had hit an iceberg...and Tommy...Tommy had been shot while the boat was sinking...and he had...died.

Cassidy started sobbing uncontrollably, why would the world take away such a nice and innocent man? She was shaken, why was she this upset?

It was in that moment that Cassidy realized if Tommy died, her entire world would fall apart. And he didn't even know it.

And it was that realization that made her jump out of bed and stumble down the hall, sleep-deprived but determined. Without even thinking, she ran down the C-Deck stairs, eyes still prickled with tears. Then she realized she had no idea where she would find him.

She stumbled around, eventually finding the room where the party was held. She noticed a few straggelers and headed towards them.

She asked if anyone could help her find his room. They hesitated, but she could tell they felt sorry for her.

Soon, though, Cassidy realized they didn't know either. Suddenly, she remembered her encounter with him yesterday. The room number was...712? It was worth a shot.

She hurried down the hall and ran down the 700s. She arrived at the door she guessed was his and knocked. She knew that he would have other roommates, she just didn't care at this point.

She didn't hear anything, and was about to turn away when the knob turned. She backed up hoping, hoping it was him.

"Lass? What are ye–"

She ran into Tommy, crying. He placed a hesitant arm around her.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked, pulling her closer, rocking her back and forth. She looked up at him, tearful.

"Do you have time to talk?" she asked. He pulled her into his room without questioning why she was here so early in the morning, and why she was crying. Cassidy was surprised to see no one in the room.

"I thought you had a roommate?" She wondered, thinking about Kristoffer.

"Nah, they all moved to a different room. I snore too loud or something," Tommy said.

She sat down on his bed. "I should probably explain why I'm here."

"Yeah, that might be helpful," Tommy replied, standing with his hands in his pockets.

She stared at her hands in her nightgown. "I...had trouble falling asleep, because...earlier, you know, at the party...how...well...I thought..." she turned red, "I thought we were going to kiss. I ran away from you and I didn't know how to feel, I mean...we'd only just met yesterday, so I talked to Rose...and then I got swept up in the rest of the party..."

She took a shaky breath, and continued, not looking at Tommy. "Then, before I went to bed, I thought about what an idiot I am, how could I be so blind? But I fell asleep, and I had a dream...no, nightmare. In it...the Titanic sank...and you...had gotten onto the first class deck near the lifeboats...

"But the officer wouldn't let any men on and had a...gun. He told you to get back, and you...you got pushed by a man...and the officer thought...he thought you were going to attack you...and he shot you..." Cassidy shook as her eyes filled with tears again.

"I woke up and I realized...I...I love you. I don't know how it happened, some random twist of fate...but..." she finally looked up at Tommy, unable to continue. His eyes were gazing at her with a strong emotion. He slowly walked over to her.

"Lass," he started. Cassidy glanced down again. This was it. He was going to reject her, and she would be left with nobody.

Tommy grabbed her chin with his finger and lifted her eyes to meet his. He wasn't wearing his bowler hat, letting his mop of hair fall right above his eyes. His breath was nearly as rapid as her own, Cassidy realized.

"Lass, I don't know how ye came to that realization, but I thank the mighty heavens ye did. I was going crazy inside, I didn't know if ye liked me or not," he told her seriously.

Cassidy smiled through her tears. "Does...that mean–"

Tommy shushed her by putting his finger over her lips. Slowly, he bent down and replaced his finger with his lips, barely grazing hers. Cassidy's heart nearly flew out of her chest. Tommy leaned back.

"It means, lass, I love ye too, and we're both crazy," he said, grinning.

Cassidy flung herself out of the bed and at Tommy. He held on to her, laughing. She hugged him like this and they just stood there for a while. Finally, Tommy glanced down at her, smiling for ear to ear. He had a look of sheer content on his face.

"Lass, you just made this day the best day in my life," he informed her. She smiled back up at him.

"We could make it better," she replied. Tommy glanced down at her again.

"What would ye have in mind?" he asked. Cassidy placed her back on the back of his neck, and her other hand on his back. She stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips firmly against hers. She was a beginner at this, for Tommy was the first man she had ever kissed.

She may have been a beginner, but Tommy seemed to know what he was doing. He entwined his hands into her hair, and she pressed closer to him. He started flicking his tongue against her lips, and she opened her mouth, allowing him to enter.

She gasped as the kiss grew deeper. She had never felt like this before, she felt an ache in her as Tommy ran his hands across her hips and her shoulders. Tommy groaned as he did this, making Cassidy even more desperate to taste him. He tasted of smoke and tobacco, and something...friendly, warm.

Suddenly, he pulled back, breathless. Cassidy looked up at him, and touched her lips, just as out of oxygen as he was.

"Tommy," she whispered.

"I know lass," he whispered back. "I know." She backed away from him and sat on the bed.

"Lass, you alright?" he asked, concerned. He came and sat next to her.

"I'll be okay," she said. "In fact, I've never been better."

Tommy's face broke into a smile. "I'm a good kisser, eh?"

"You're the only...so I don't know who to compare you to," Cassidy replied, unsure how he would respond to that.

His smile grew wider. "Are ye serious?"

"Of course," she said, blushing. She sounded childish. "But you...that wasn't your first kiss, was it?"

"Actually, it kind of was."

"Kind of?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, the only girl I've ever kissed...way back in kindergarten. Her name was Daisy. But when a new boy came to town who was rich and well-off she went right to him. That was when I first realized that poor people aren't all that priveleged."

"Well, I'm sorry," Cassidy said.

"It's alright, it was a while ago, I hardly remember her," Tommy said nonchalontly.

"Well, then how'd you get so good?" Cassidy asked, turning bright red at her bluntness.

Tommy just grinned at her. "I just did what felt right, I guess. Ye know, ye blush alot."

"Only when I say something stupid to you," Cassidy said, looking down. Tommy grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"Nothing you say is ever stupid," he said seriously. She smiled at him gratefully, still embarassed. He pulled her into his arms again, and they sat there peacefully, Tommy kissing her head once in a while.

Eventually, Tommy loosened his arms. "Ye know, it's gotten really early...maybe ye should go back to yer room..."

"No!" Cassidy burst out. "I don't want to!"

Tommy laughed. "I don't want to either, lass, but ye need sleep."

Cassidy looked up at him, she had an idea, but she was embarassed to mention it. Steeling her courage, she took a deep breath and said, "Could...could I stay here and...sleep with you?"

Tommy was surprised, she could tell. He didn't say anything. She stood up quickly.

"Sorry, I'll go, I shouldn't have said anything," she said hurriedly, blushing again. She turned away, about to leave, but Tommy gripped her arm again, pulling her to him.

"See, lass," he said. "That wasn't stupid. If ye really want to stay..."

"Yes, please!" She hugged him, planting a chaste kiss on his nose. He grinned again.

"Alright, do ye need to grab anythin' from yer room? Yer already wearing a nightgown, so..."

"I should be fine," Cassidy said, walking over to the bed across from Tommy's. She laid down in it and gasped. It reminded her of the bed where she used to sleep in her old house.

Tommy interpretted her gasp wrong. He frowned. "I'm sorry...I know the beds aren't as fine as they are in the first class..."

"No, no, it's not that," Cassidy assured him. "It reminded me of the bed I has at my old home, I really like it."

"That's good," Tommy said, sliding into his own bed. Cassidy felt the most content she had in a long time, and soon fell asleep, oblivious to the fact that Tommy was watching her, eyed smoldering.

She woke up an hour later, her sleep still a little restless. She glanced over at Tommy, who was sleeping soundly, with large snores. She grinned, thinking about how Tommy has said his roommates had all left because of his snoring. She looked back at her own bed and thought about how she was having trouble sleeping.

Glancing at Tommy one last time, she hopped out of her bed determinely and with nearly no hesitation, she slid into Tommy's bed next to him. Feeling his warmth, she felt the most blissful she had in years, and soon fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	9. 9

**A/N HEY-O THIS IS THE LAST TIME TITANIC'S EVER GONNA SEE DAYLIGHT...so enjoy it while y'all can...** **xXxXx**

 **April 14, 1912**

Cassidy woke groggily, yawning. She couldn't seem to know where she was. She peeked one eye open and saw Tommy's chest rising and falling next to hers. She smiled, remembering last night. She wondered what time it was...she had gotten a very restful sleep after joining Tommy in his bed. She hoped he wouldn't be mad at her...only one way to find out.

Cassidy leaned over the sleeping Irishman, poking him in the chest. He continued to snore. She ran her fingers lightly over his unshaved face. He snorted a little, and rolled over, throwing an arm over Cassidy. She giggled softly as she fell back against the bed under the power of his arm.

Time to take more extreme measures, Cassidy thought to herself. Carefully peeling Tommy's arm off of her, she climbed back over Tommy and pressed her lips to his neck. She began kissing up his jaw, tracing it all the way to his ear.

Tommy was restless now, moving his head a little. Cassidy grinned and made her way down from his ear towards his mouth. Once she made it there, Tommy's eyes shot open. He assessed the situation briefly and responded with enthusiasm.

Cassidy gasped as she felt him respond, and started running her hands through his curly hair. She could feel a wave of desire wash over her, and she knew if they didn't stop soon, she wouldn't be able to stop.

Fortunately, Tommy pulled away, smiling, seeming to be thinking along the same lines.

"Lass, as much as I would love to continue," Tommy whispered huskily, and Cassidy shivered. "I don't think that would be wise at this moment."

Cassidy flushed. Tommy glanced at the sheets tangled around her.

"So...did you just come over here to wake me up...or..."

Cassidy stared down at the sheets. "No...I...uh, came over here after you fell asleep..."

Tommy smiled at her. "So that's why I had such a good night of sleep!"

"Shut up," Cassidy said, shoving him playfully. He just continued to smile blissfully. Suddenly he glanced sideways at her.

"But you know...if you wanted to... _sleep with me_...you could just ask..." he said mischievously.

Cassidy's eyes widened, her face flaming. But she couldn't deny the building intensity between them after Tommy said that, or the ache for him to be closer to her. She locked gazes with him, and even though they had met days before, Cassidy couldn't imagine her life without him.

She quickly glanced at the floor before her heartbeat decided to fly away.

"Um..." was all she could make out. Tommy smirked at her, though she could tell he was feeling something as well. She was suddenly very aware of the fact that her nightgown was very open at the top, showing off a decent amout of skin.

She saw Tommy glance at her neck, then continue to stare into her eyes. She looked down at his lips, which were soft and full.

"Tommy," she began.

"Cassidy."

They got no farther than this, for Cassidy lunged onto Tommy and covered his mouth with hers. He dragged her down on top of him onto the bed. She pressed her hips to his torso, and he groaned.

"Cassidy...we can't..." he managed to get out.

Cassidy silenced him by pulling him closer with her hands entwined in his hair. She could tell he didn't have the strength to resist anymore. He needed this as much as she did. Cassidy wrapped her legs around Tommy's hips and he groaned again.

Just as Tommy began to pull her closer to him, there was a knock on the door. Cassidy jumped back off of Tommy, horrified. Tommy got up quickly, flying into motion. He motioned for her to get into the bed she slept in last night.

"Pretend you're asleep," he whispered. She nodded, doing what he asked. As Tommy threw on a vest, she climbed into her bed, closed her eys, and wondered if her heart was beating more because of the knock on the door, or what had almost just happened.

Tommy opened the door slowly.

"Tommy, lad, what's the hold up?" Cassidy heard a voice say. She recognized it as Tommy's friend Kristoffer.

She peeked an eye open to see Tommy rub the back of his neck.

"I was still sleeping," he lied.

"Ah, true enough," Kristoffer said. "Can I take the rest of my stuff now?"

"You're moving out for good?" Tommy asked, leaning against the door.

"Yeah, room 716, right down the hall."

"And Finnigan?"

"Same number. There were only two lads in there, and they don't snore like they're tryin' ta break a sound barrier or somethin'."

"Ah, well. Maybe I just wanted some peace and quiet."

"Right. Quiet," Kristoffer snorted. "Tommy, lad, step aside now. I want my stuff."

"Alright, if ya really wanted it back...I mighta taken a thing or two..."

Kristoffer shoved past Tommy into the room. Cassidy could hear him throwing his clothes and possessions into a sack. She prayed he wouldn't notice her.

Thankfully, he didn't seem to. Soon, the sound of fabric falling inside the sack died down.

"Ya liar, ya didn't touch nothin'!" Kristoffer said.

"It was funny to watch ye, though," Tommy said, and Cassidy could just imagine him shrugging. "Now get out."

"That was brusque, lad," Kristoffer said.

"And ye stole three hours of sleep off me," Tommy said.

"Ah, sleep. Ya didn't seem to care about that last night at the party last night with your lady friend. How late did ya stay up with her after the party, eh?"

Cassidy's eyes flew open. Fortunately, Kristoffer was facing the other direction, looking at Tommy.

"What do ye mean?" Tommy asked, his jaw visibly clenching.

"Oh, you know what I mean, Tommy lad. Ya obviously have a thing going, like I said back a few days ago."

"Even if I did, it would be none of yer business, now, would it?" Tommy said furiously. Kristoffer just laughed.

"It's true, then! And to think, the other day she was all, ' _I just want my stuff, Tommy is immature and annoying'_ and now-"

"Kristoff, enough!" Tommy glared at him. "And get out of my bloody room!"

Cassidy was seeing red as well. She wanted to get up and punch the idiot, but she figured that would make things worse.

"Ya go through girls fast, don't you?" Kristoffer continued. _What?_

"Kristoff. Out," Tommy was shaking with anger, but beneath that, Cassidy could hear worry in his tone. What was this about?

"Remember Brooke? Was she just a one night stand, or did ya keep her around for a few nights?" Kristoffer chortled.

"Enough!" Tommy finally reached his limit. He punched Kristoffer in the nose and Cassidy heard a faint crack. Kristoffer stumbled.

"The hell...?" he glared up at Tommy.

"There's more where that came from. Get. Out," Tommy spat.

"There's somethin' bloody wrong with you," Kristoffer said walking out of the room. "It was a joke!"

"It wasn't funny!" Tommy yelled after him, and slammed the door. Cassidy sat up quickly. Tommy was standing still, with his head against the door.

"Tommy?" Cassidy asked, slowly getting up off the bed. She walked across the room over to him. He was shaking slightly. "Are you...alright?"

He glanced back at her. "I'm so sorry, lass."

To Cassidy's great surprise, he pulled her into a hug. She awkwardly patted him on the back.

"Tommy...?"

He pulled apart from her. "I'm sorry lass, I shoulda told ye about Brooke...I just didn't want ye to know about her...I thought it would ruin our relationship...and I would definitely understand if ye wanted to leave–"

"Woah, woah, woah, hang on, leave?" Cassidy asked. "Why?"

"Because...because I lied to ye. I never mentioned her..."

"Well, I never asked," Cassidy responded. She knew that whoever this Brooke was, Tommy seemed to be over her. Why else would they have gotten this involved?

"Ye...ye aren't mad?" Tommy asked, staring her in the eyes.

"Mad? No. Deathly curious about who this person is? Yes," Cassidy told him.

Tommy sighed.

"I met her last year in Ireland...she was a friend of my sister's. We...became aquainted, but we were just friends, I swear it on me life." He leaned against the wall with a tortured expression. Cassidy motioned for him to continue.

"But then...one night in the bar...I was really drunk. Brooke came up to me and...she started...well..." Cassidy could tell it was hard for him to go on.

"Thankfully, I came to me senses before anything happened, but still," he slumped to the floor, face in his hands. "I am a horrible person."

"Tommy, don't say that," Cassidy told him, sitting next to him. "I don't think of you any less than I did a minute ago."

"Really?" Tommy gave her a sideways glance. "Ye aren't jealous? Ye don't feel betrayed?"

"Betrayed? Of course not. Jealous...well I would be lying if I said I didn't feel a little jealous...but she's in the past. We should just enjoy the time we have now."

"Eh...I guess ye're right. I should quit my moping." Tommy sat up and leaned over to Cassidy. "Ye look beautiful today, ye know tha'?"

"Yeah, yeah," Cassidy said, blushing. "You do too. I mean, handsome, not beautiful..."

"Aw, thanks, lass!" Tommy said, sitting up straight again. Suddenly, Cassisy heard a rumble.

"Is it breakfasttime for the Irishman?" Cassidy teased. He grinned at her sheepishly.

"Probably best if I ate something soon, yes," he replied. "Shall we?"

"I need to get dressed..." Cassidy said, realizing all of her stuff was in her first class suite. "Oh, I have to go get it and bring it back down here!"

"Bring it back down here?" Tommy asked questioningly.

"Well, yeah. I'm moving in down here, aren't I?" Cassidy raised an eyebrow.

"If ye want to, I mean, I'm not forcing ye to–"

Cassidy shut him up by pressing her lips to his. When it ended, she looked him right in the eye.

"I'm moving in down here. Last night was the best night I've ever had in my life. You have changed my entire reason for existance."

"Alright," Tommy breathed. He backed up and started to grab his bowler hat. He turned back to Cassidy. "How 'bout you go get yer stuff while I get some food and bring it back down here? I'd rather not have everyone staring at ye 'cause yer from first class."

"I don't mind, but I'd love to get my clothes," she responded.

"It's settled then," Tommy said importantly. "The lass will get her stuff, I will get the food, and we'll rendesvous here."

"Oh, be quiet," Cassidy said, shoving him. He just grinned merrily, and opened the door for her. Laughing, she gave him a quick, "I'll see you soon," and headed up the hall.

She reached her room fairly quickly. She grabbed one of her dresses and put it on, then she threw all her clothes and possessions into her suitcase hurriedly and was almost out the door again when she heard a knock.

She stood up. Who could possibly be knocking at this hour? She hesitated, then opened the door.

"Good morning, Cassidy."

She rolled her eyes.

"Hi, Joseph," she responded, annoyed. He was making this trip longer than it needed to be.

"Are you going down to breakfast?" he inclined his head to her.

"Eh, actually...I'm not feeling well..." Cassidy lied.

"Oh, is that why you weren't seen after dinner? Why you weren't in your bedroom all night?" Joseph asked harshly.

"W-what?"

"You heard me. Where were you? I came up at nine, you weren't here. I came again at ten, and eleven. I even came at one. _Where were you_?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Cassidy said defiantly. "But more importantly, why is it your business?"

Joseph gripped her shoulders. She stumbled back. "Joseph–"

"Because you and I," Joseph interrupted, "we are perfect together. Everyone can see the chemistry between us. Everything was going perfectly."

Joesph leaned in, right next to her face. His breath came out short and harsh. Cassidy recoiled, but Joseph continued.

"But then, you disappear. And what do I find out? You're letting a third class _rat_ ravage you!"

Cassidy glared up at him, but said nothing.

"But we can forget that ever happened. We're going to get off this ship together, and I forbid you to ever go to third class again."

"Joseph," Cassidy gasped, frantically trying to break away from his iron grip. She was afraid about what was going to become of this. "I hardly know you!"

"Didn't stop you with the Irish man," Joseph said coldly.

"Joseph–" Cassidy said again, but was interrupted by his mouth being shoved sloppily against hers. Her eyes widened, and she thrashed all the more.

Joseph clung to her tighter, and she stumbled back into her room. He pushed her onto the bed, and she looked up at him, fearful. He had a wild look in her eyes, and he licked his lips.

"I'm going to make you forget all about the man you were with last night," he promised harshly.

"No!" she cried, but he trapped her beneath him, pulling at her clothes, ripping the seams of her dress. She flailed about wildly.

"Help!" she screamed, but Joseph covered her mouth with his again. She cringed at the taste, it was of brandy and unnatural cologne.

"No one can hear you, Cassidy. It's just you and me," Joseph told her triumphantly. But suddenly, Cassidy heard a _crack_ , and he fell slack on top of her, unmoving.

"Lass, are ye alright?" Cassidy heard. She felt Joseph being lifted off of her and thrown onto the floor. Tommy's face looked down at her, his eyes fearful and seething mad at the same time.

Cassidy started sobbing for what felt like the hundreth time that week. She shook, and Tommy hurriedly sat on the bed next to her, putting his arms around her.

"Lass?" he whispered. "What–?" She started sobbing even more. She leaned into him, and he kissed her hair, pulling her closer. This was the position they stayed in for a quarter of an hour.

Finally, Cassidy leaned away, and Tommy looked down at her, concerned.

"How did you find me...?" Cassidy asked him shakily.

"Ye took awhile," he said simply. "So I came te look fer ye to see what was takin' so long, an'...I heard ye yellin'...so I did the only yhing that seemed right. I went toward the sound, and found you...with him..."

Cassidy shook her head, blinking back tears. "I don't know what happened! He was at my door, and started asking me where I'd been...and then he just started to...to..."

"It's alright lass, we'll be okay. He'll have no reason to bother us now. We should go."

Cassidy nodded, and grabbed her suitcase once more. She planned to change when they got back to Tommy's room, for her dress was torn and ravaged.

She reached the door before Tommy, without looking back, but turned when she heard a thump. Tommy was standing over Joseph, who had a nasty looking bruise on his cheek now.

"Sorry if that upset ye, lass," he apoligized. "But seeing ye benath him like tha'...well it made me a bit mad."

"Nothing you would ever do would make me upset," Cassidy told him. That's exactly what I would do if I weren't so horrified by him."

She held out her hand and Tommy grabbed it. Then they headed back to Tommy's room without looking back.


	10. 10

**A/N sorry for the lack of updates...I've had extreme writer's block on this and I've been trying to update my other story too...sorry. :P**

April 14, 1912. 6:30 PM

Cassidy sat on the deck of the Titanic with her head in her hands, allowing the cool breeze to wash over her. She hadn't seen Tommy in over three hours and was getting worried.

" _I just need to make sure everything's fine down belowdecks,"_ he had said. She didn't even know what that meant! What on earth could possibly be taking so long?

Cassidy was fearful. She was afraid Joseph had found Tommy and had done something horrible to him.

 _You're jumping to conclusions prematurely and irrationally,_ she told herself. But she couldn't deny the fast beating of her heart, and the way her hands were shaking.

Cassidy began to think of what Joseph could do to Tommy. Tommy was strong, but what if Joseph had framed him for something? She should be trying to find him...!

"Cassidy?" She looked up.

"Rose," Cassidy whispered, wincing at how weak her voice sounded.

"Can I talk to you about...something?" Rose asked, looking unsure of herself. Cassidy hesitated. Should she talk to Rose? Or should she go try and find Tommy? _Tommy's fine,_ she thought firmly.

"Y-yeah, sure," Cassidy said. Rose sat down next to her, and Cassidy noticed Rose looking at her shaking hands. She quickly clasped them together.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked, looking concerned.

"Um..."

"Where's Tommy?"

"I...I don't know."

"Why not? Did you talk to him at all today?"

"Ehm..."

"Cassidy..."

"I kind of woke up in his bed this morning," Cassidy said hurriedly before realizing how wrong that sounded.

" _What?"_ Rose gasped, eyes wide. "You... _slept..._?...and Tommy..."

"No, no, it's not like that, Rose!" Cassidy said quickly. "Nothing happened, all we ever did was sleep."

"Riiiiight."

"Fully clothed," Cassidy assured her, flaming red.

"Okay...so where is he now?" Rose asked. "Shouldn't you be cuddlung with him or what have you?"

"Well, like I said, I have no idea where he is, and haven't seen him in three hours."

" _Three hours!_ No wonder you're shaking! But I'm sure he's fine."

"I don't know if he is..." Cassidy said uncertainly. She quickly explained to Rose what had happened this morning with Joseph. Rose's eyes widened.

"You poor thing! I hope he's alright! And to think, I was all,worried about Cal flipping a table today!"

"Oh, yeah...you wanted to talk. He flipped a table?"

"Yes, both he and my mother knew about the party last night," Rose said angrily. "Can you believe he had his valet follow me around?"

"The nerve! What did Jack think about this?" Cassidy asked, not oblivious to the looks the blond man gave her.

Rose looked down sadly. "I think I missed my chance with him."

"How so?"

"I...pushed him away this morning when he came to talk to me. He talked about breaking me free from my cage, and how he wished he could save me. But...I ran away from him, and now I don't think we'll ever...ever..."

"Oh, Rose," Cassidy clasped Rose's palm. "Why?"

"Why did I push him away? I don't know! I...it might be for the better. To go on without him. I'm engaged, and Cal could hurt him. Besides, he deserves better than me. I'm just a pathetic rich girl who has had everything in my life handed to me."

Cassidy felt her heart sinking. Of course that's what Rose thought.

"Rose...no," Cassidy whispered. Rose looked up at her, and Cassidy could see her eyes shining with unshed tears. "Jack...he loves you, Rose."

Rose's face went ashen. "That's not true. It can't be."

"Why not?"

"I...he's only known me for a few days..."

"That's how Tommy and I were, and look at us now! We...last night was a turning point for both of us. Love works in mysterious ways, Rose. I honestly can't imagine my life without Tommy now. I think you and Jack feel the same way."

Rose sighed. "Even if he does...I pushed him away. He won't want me even if he did at one point. I hurt him too badly."

"Jack's a pretty forgiving person, Rose," Cassidy told her. "I can see that even knowing him less than you do."

"Do you think so?"

"I know Rose. I can feel it. Just follow what your heart is telling you. Jack is right. You're trapped, and you need to be strong enough to break free."

"I don't know if I can..."

"Rose. If Jack believes in you, you need to believe in yourself."

"I..."

"Rose."

"Oh, alright. I...can try to go talk to him," Rose said suddenly, standing up. Then she sat back down next to Cassidy and put her face in her hands.

"How am I going to find him? I walked away from him earlier...and it's a big ship!"

"Find who?" Cassidy whirled around, recognizing the strong Irish lilt in the voice immediately.

"Tommy!" She exclaimed in relief, and jumped up to embrace him. She flung her arms around his broad shoulders and breathed in his scent. He captured her in his arms and stroked her back.

"Lass, what–?"

"I thought...I thought that Joseph had found you and...I don't know, arrested you or something! You were gone for _three hours_!"

"I'm sorry for worrying ye, lass," he whispered in her ear. She took a shaky breath.

"Where were you?" She asked, and backed up a little, arms crossed. "You better have an astounding explanation for being gone for so long."

"Hang on, lass," he said, giving her a crooked grin. Cassidy had to fight to keep the smile from escaping her own lips. She watched as he turned to Rose.

"Who are ye looking for?"

"Jack," Rose responded. "I need to talk to him...about something that happened this afternoon."

"I see," Tommy said simply, not showing any emotion. "I believe he went up to the front of the ship. Said he needed time to think. Looked pretty shaken up, if ye know what I mean."

Rose nodded and quickly stood.

"Well, see you guys later. Thank you for your time, Cassidy," she said before hurrying off in the direction Tommy had said.

"What was tha' all about?" Tommy asked, turning to Cassidy curiously.

"She's struggling a little with her love life right now," Cassidy said. "Jack tried to talk to her earlier, but she rejected him...now she changed her mind and thinks she ruined her chances with him."

"Coulda figured," Tommy snorted, and muttered something that sounded suspicously like _"women"._

"Pardon me?" Cassidy asked him innocently.

"Nothin' lass, just thinkin' that women always think that us men won't ever accept them again as soon as they make one little mistake. Jack would take her back the instant he said her name."

Cassidy smiled. "I hope he does. Rose could use it."

"I hope he does too, lass," Tommy grinned. "Now, you asked why I was gone for so long..."

"Yes! I was so worried, Tommy."

"Again, I'm sorry. But I had to make sure it was perfect."

"Make sure what was perfect?"

"Ah, you'll see," Tommy promised. And with that, he grabbed her small hand in his rough, calloused hand and began to drag her behind him.

"Where are we going?" Cassidy asked, stumbling after him. He just tilted his head a little and grinned.

"You'll see," he repeated. This just made her deathly curious. Cassidy could see easily enough where they were going, they were hesding back to third class. Soon, they were in front of the door to Tommy's (and Cassidy's now) room. She looked at Tommy, confused. He just gestured for her to go in. The instant she walked in, she gasped.

Tommy had transformed the room into...well, she wasn't even sure. There was a small table in the middle and all their stuff was nowhere to be seen. The room had obviously been cleaned, and smelled amazing. The lights were dimmed, and the whole thing was so...adorable. Cassidy was taken aback that Tommy went into all this trouble just for her.

She gasped as she felt Tommy's arms snake around her waist from behind her.

"What do ye think, love?" He whispered in her ear.

"I think you're the most amazing man I've ever known," she responded, turning her head to meet his lips. Tommy's arms held Cassidy tighter and they stood like this for a few perfect moments.

Slowly, Tommy drew back. "Alright, the food's getting cold," he chastised Cassidy playfully.

"Food?" She asked, then noticed the dishes on the table. It was plain food from the dining hall, but she was touched that he had put in all this effort to make it special for her.

"You're amazing, Thomas Ryan," she told him sincerely, starting towards the table.

"Tell me somethin' I didn't know, lass," he joked, but Cassidy could tell what she had said pleased him. They sat down for supper.

Dinner was rather uneventful...that is until Tommy's spoon slipped and accidentally sprayed Cassidy with soup. She burst out laughing while he turned crimson and apologized over and over.

"Oh, it's on!" She had exclaimed, flinging a load of broccoli at him. After that, no inch of the cabin was safe from the unrelenting storm if food being battled with.

After all the food was gone, Cassidy flopped down on her bed, giggling while Tommy tried to clean up.

"Lass, did ye have to make this so hard on me?" He asked, but he was grinning from ear to ear.

Tommy soon gave up and sat on the bed across from Cassidy's.

"Ye got a bit o' cauliflour behind yer ear," Tommy told her, pointing. She quickly pulled it out and threw it at him.

"Hey, we called truce," he complained. "I'll get ye for that one!"

Cassidy was prepared for another round of their food fight. She was prepared for a tickle or two. She was even prepared for a small kiss. She was not prepared for the heat rushing through her the instant Tommy pulled her to him, and for the intensity between their mouths. She was not prepared to want more. Cassidy Miller was not prepared for how this led the two of them to join in a way only two lovers should join, or the ecstasy this brought her.

xXxXx

Cassidy woke and hour later to the sound of soft singing.

" _Come over the hills, my bonnie Irish lass,_

 _come over the hills to yer darlin'._

 _You choose the road, love, and I'll make the vow;_

 _and I'll be yer true love forever._

 _Red is the rose that in yonder garden grows,_

 _fair is the lily of the valley,_

 _clear is the water that flows from the point,_

 _but my love is fairer than any."_

Cassidy rolled over on her side and gently touched the side of the singer's face. He stopped abruptly to stare down at her lovingly.

"You didn't tell me you could sing," she whispered, running her hands through the slightly damp curls of his hair. He stroked her face back.

"Wasn't too important," he muttered back to her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"The lyrics weren't too accurate," she told him. "I'm pretty sure there are fairer loves out there than me."

"Of course not," Tommy scoffed. "Ye are the only lass in the world to ever steal this bleak Irishman's heart. If that's not sayin' something, I don't know what is.

"You have a beautiful voice," Cassidy whispered to him, pressing closer to his warmth, content.

"Thank you," he replied. "And not just for that. For...everything. For loving me. For letting me love you."

"Tommy, you are the single most amazing man I've ever known. I can't imagine life without you. You deserve better than me, but you chose me. I'm...honored to be your love."

Cassidy was still revelling in the fact that less than an hour earlier, they had loved each other fully. Some might think it was much too early, but Cassidy believed that they were deeply in love and this could not be prevented.

"Come live with me," Tommy said abruptly. "When this ship docks. Get off with me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Cassidy gazed into his eyes with wonder. "Of course," she whispered. "That sounds perfect."

Tommy pulled her to him and kissed her chastely, and she closed her eyes peacefully, knowing her Irish love would protect her from anything.

Little did they know that the perfect moment would be shattered in a little over a few hours, and would be filled with panic and death.


	11. 11

Cassidy woke to the sound of an unpleasant yet faint screeching noise. She quickly sat up, Tommy groaning slightly but not waking. She glanced around the room and then felt a shudder.

 _What was that?_ The ship seemed to have stopped. She slowly stood up and walked out to the hall. She looked to her right. A few other people were poking their heads out of their doors, looking tired and confused. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, though. Then she turned to her left and gasped. Further down the hall was a steady flow of water, creeping up towards where the rooms were. Casssidy rushed back into the room.

"Tommy!" She exclaimed, hurriedly throwing on her dress. He sat up immediately, arms trying to reach for her.

"Huh?" His eyes were trying to adjust to the bright light of the switch Cassidy just flipped. "Whazzgoingon?"

"Tommy," she strode over to him quickly and started to drag him out of bed. "We need to move."

"Why?" He complained, still blinking groggily.

"There was a shudder...and I think we hit an iceberg, Tommy!" Cassidy was a little annoyed that he wasn't taking her seriously.

" 'Ship's unsinkable, Cass," Tommy murmered and rolled back over to the other side of the bed.

"Tommy!" Cassidy exclaimed. "There is water creeping up the hall as we speak, we need to GO."

" _What?_ " Tommy shot out of his bunk, throwing clothes on as well. He stumbled out of the door, closely followed by Cassidy. He saw the water and groaned.

Quickly, he came back into the room and grabbed two sweaters. He threw one to Cassidy and ran back out into the hall.

"Tommy–"

"Let's get the hell out of here," Tommy said urgently, pulling the sweater on over his head and pushing it down. If the situation wasn't so urgent, Cassidy would admire this factor– "Put that sweater on, it might be cold updeck, Lass."

She nodded and pulled her own sweater over her head with the help of Tommy. It was warm and soft and smelled of Tommy...that is, Guinness and tobacco and happiness. Cassidy shook that thought of her head. This could very well be an emergency. Tommy grabbed her hand and they quickly headed up the hall, following other people who had the common sense to leave the instant they noticed the water.

They stopped abruptly, though, when they reached the stairs. A small crowd had gathered, but the gate was locked with an officer standing on the other side telling everyone to calm down and that they would open the gate eventually. Tommy began pushing through the crowd, dragging Cassidy with him.

"Let us through," he demanded. The officer stared back at him with contempt.

"No. Captain's order's."

"Captain's orders? It's the captain's orders to have all these men and women die down here without even bothering giving us a chance?" Tommy argued angrily. Cassidy glanced back. The crowd was getting larger and more animated.

"No..."

"Let us up so we have a chance to live, ye limey bastard! The ship's bloody sinking!"

Cassidy had to admire the officer's ability to keep a straight face and be devoid of emotion. She would have been cowering in fear on the recieving end of these words. Tommy was a force of nature.

"Get back!" The man yelled. People were crying and screaming and pulling on the gate.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, THERE ARE WOMEN AND CHILDREN DOWN HERE!" Tommy yelled, completely fed up, pulling Cassidy closer to him.

The man looked conflicted. Then he cracked.

"Fine. Women and children only!" He called, fumbling with his keys. He swung the gate open and Cassidy was immediately shoved through and fell past the officers. She heard yells and knew chaos ensued behind her so she turned and ran towards the stairs. She stopped and saw the gates had been shut again and the officer was waving a pistol.

Tommy was still stuck behind the gate. Cassidy took a step forward, but Tommy shook his head and gestured for her to go. One officer noticed and looked back at her. He didn't seem to find her a threat and turned back to the mob below him.

 _Go,_ Tommy mouthed. _I'll meet you up on the deck._

Cassidy shook her head. He could die down there, the water was rising steadily and the gate didn't look like it would open again anytime soon.

 _Go._ Tommy gazed at her. _Luck of the Irish._

Cassidy felt a tear fall down her cheek, smiling despite herself at his argument. _I love you,_ she mouthed.

He nodded and gave her a sad smile. _Love ye too._

She turned and hurried up the stairs, hearing Tommy yell at the officers behind her. She looked back once more to see Tommy's furious face fall behind the crowd of people. This sight alone nearly caused her to turn back, but she steeled her nerve and ran up the stairway.

She needed to get to a lifeboat. It would be easier for Tommy to survive if she was safely out of the way. When Cassidy reached the top deck, she didn't see any open lifeboats in her area. Everything was falling to peices before her eyes. People were screaming and crying and trying to force their way onto boats.

But what terrifed Cassidy the most was the bow of the Titanic–nearly halway under water.

 **A/N short chapter I know, but it's more of a filler for the next chapter, in which we will have *gasp* _drama._**


	12. 12

_Find a lifeboat. Tommy will find a way to meet up with you._ Cassidy told herself this over and over, but that wouldn't stop the dreadful feeling in her stomach that she might never see him again. She was shaking all over and the boat was blurred around her, the people mere flashes. She shook her head. _Focus, Cass._

She spotted Mrs. Calaghan and hurried over to her. "Mrs. Calaghan!"

Mrs. Calaghan turned and looked at her with surprise. "Cassidy? Why are you not on a lifeboat?"

"I just got up here," Cassidy explained. "I was in third class and I just barely got through, they're not letting anyone up!"

"Third class? Why were you in–nevermind, that's not important. What's important is getting you in a lifeboat." She grabbed Cassidy's hand and began to pull Cassidy with her. Cassidy broke free.

"Wait! I need to wait as long as possible before I get on one," she said desperately. "There's someone in third class right now who is trying to meet up with me–I can't leave him."

"'Him'? Cassidy, now is not the time–"

"Please listen. I'm not in any way, shape, or form leaving him to fend for himself."

"Cassidy, this may very well mean life or death, you don't have all the time in the world. I'm sure this man will be fine."

"But what if he dies?" Cassidy argued. "I want to be here for him, so we can at least try to survive this together."

Mrs. Calaghan tried to grab Cassidy again, to get her to go to a lifeboat. "Come, child. If he does die...I'm sure you'll be sorry, but he is just one man. You'll get over him in a few months. Now, hurry. I think I saw Joseph trying to get into a boat up ahead..."

Cassidy yanked her hand away. "No! I'm not leaving Tommy! I love him!"

Mrs. Calaghan gazed at her, pausing. "You...what?

"I love Thomas Ryan and I will stay on this ship until I see him again, and if that means I die here, then by God, I'm going to die here." Cassidy was breathing heavily now after her declaration.

Mrs. Calaghan sighed after giving her a long stare. "Fine. The last lifeboat will probably go down within the next half hour. But promise me that you'll get on one, no matter what? If this man doesn't find you, you get yourself to safety, hear me?"

Cassidy looked at her old friend sadly. "I'll try."

Mrs. Calaghan nodded. "That's all I can hope for at this point. Good luck, Cassidy."

As Mrs. Calaghan turned and left, Cassidy walked up the deck with the crowd all around her jostling her left and right. She spotted a few lifeboats here and there but there weren't that many left on this side.

"I'll check the other side," Cassidy said out loud to nobody in particular. With that, she opened the door nearest to her, turning out to be the first class diner. She was shocked to see people still enjoying their meals when the ship was hurriedly sinking and they were clearly all in danger. She shook her head and ran through to the other side, where there was a door leading to the deck.

She opened it and was greeted with chaos. She pushed her way through everyone and saw more lifeboats available. She should be able to wait for Tommy and still have enough time to get onto one. _If Tommy even gets up here._ Cassidy shook that thought out of her head. Tommy would be fine.

She walked hurriedly back and forth along the deck, wringing her hands together, her heart beating wildly. Where was he? Why did she leave him down there to fend for himself? She should have insisted to stay with him. She was so stupid, she would probably never see him again now.

She was now being shoved through a crowd towards the officer she knew as Murdoch. He was calling for women and children, and spotted her.

"Miss, please step up to the lifeboat," he ushered calmly yet frantically, trying to pull her through. She shook him off as well, backing away.

"I can't," she explained hurriedly and turned to find the crowd congregating in the one area she needed to get through. They were all trying to get on the lifeboat, but Murdoch wasn't letting them on. He pulled out a pistol and pointed it at everyone, threatening to shoot if things got out of hand.

"Cassidy!" A familiar voice broke through the tumault, one she feared she would never hear again.

"Tommy!" Cassidy turned and ran towards him. He had pushed to the front of the crowd trying to get on the boat, and his eyes had lit up when he spotted her. He grabbed her and pulled her close to him, wedging her behind himself somewhat, giving her hair a quick kiss.

"How'd you get up here?" Cassidy breathed. He gave her a fleeting glance, while glaring at Murdoch.

"Luck of the Irish, like I said," he told her. "Jack and Rose found me and we broke through another gate. I may have accidentally punched someone in the face—watch out love, keep close to me."

Officer Murdoch started yelling more things, but Cassidy couldn't focus because of the sheer relief she had about Tommy's arrival.

Suddenly, Tommy was yelling as well, and Cassidy heard the end, "Let us on the boat so we have a chance to live, you limey bastard!"

"Get back!" Murdoch yelled, and Cassidy could see desperation in his eyes. Cassidy nudged Tommy.

"Maybe we should find somewhere else..." She told him, knowing it was pointless because of his stubborn Irish attitude.

Just then, there was a movement of somone climbing over one of the lifeboats and Murdoch shot a warning shot out of his gun in that direction. Then everything happened in a blur. Cassidy was shoved from behind, being pushed into Tommy, therefore causing him to jerk forward. Murdoch must have thought that Tommy was trying to advance because another gunshot rang and Tommy fell to the ground.

Cassidy screamed, falling to her knees next to him, looking up at Murdoch in disbelief. Tommy's lifejacket had blood on it, and his eyes were lolled back.

"Tommy!" Cassidy cried, shakily and hurriedly trying to undo his lifejacket. The night had gone from bad to horrifying in such a short amount of time. "Thomas Ryan, you can't die on me now, I forbid it!"

The crowd surged all around them, but Cassidy only paid attention to the blood stained Irish man in front of her.

"Please, please be alive," Cassidy pleaded with him. His eyes fluttered open and Cassidy gasped.

"Are you okay? Where does it hurt? What can I do? How do you feel?" Cassidy spewed out while he tried to sit up.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph," Tommy groaned. "Calm down, lass, it just grazed me, it wasn't a bang on."

"Can you stand?" Cassidy asked, pulling him to his feet.

"Yeah, I say we leg it before I get attacked again, though," Tommy commented, and she guided him away. "I have to think of a new plan."

"There's more boats on the other side, but they might be gone by now," Cassidy said. "And they don't take men."

"Would ye be opposed to getting on one while I found my own way off the ship?" Tommy asked hopefully, holding his side.

"Not an option," Cassidy shook her head.

"Well, what do we do, then? You look absolutely knackered," Tommy told her, and she nearly laughed at how he was concerned about her when he was the one who got shot mere moments ago.

Suddenly, they heard a crack.

"Jaysus! Cassidy, we have to move!"

Tommy started to drag Cassidy forward quickly.

"Tommy, what's going on?"

Then she spotted it. The giant crack forming on the ship above them, meaning their half of the ship was about to go under.

 **xXxXx**

 **Just like on my other Titanic story, I'm sorry I'm not updating these as often. I just have more ideas for my Vampire Academy story right now, but I'll try to make time to update these two.** **Please review!**


End file.
